Vampire Diaries:Diary of a Broken Heart
by ayekay47
Summary: Ever since he drank her blood, Stefan has been having a nonstop battle with addiction.Elena's hurt,lost,confused, and can only handle so much.Damon is broken,carefree,unloved,and dark.With the both of them alone and hurt, can something happen?R&R!
1. Trust Me

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems like the world suddenly stopped spinning and I'm nothing more than an empty body of ice. I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if I would have never given Stefan human blood. It is, after all, my fault that he's currently locked up in the basement of the Salvatore brothers' home. It hurts to see him struggle, to hear him cry out into the night while trying to fight the throat cutting lust for blood. I wish nothing but to hold him and take away his suffering and pain. Aunt Jenna knows something's up, as well as Uncle John. They've both noticed my actions lately. Plus Stefan hasn't been around in the past few days. _

_Just like I expected, people started talking after me and Damon's little dance at the Founder's Day pageant. That day has changed my life in more than one way. For one, that was the day Stefan began his rehab in the basement. For two, he almost killed a girl. For three, Damon took me by complete surprise. I don't want to admit it to myself - I can't be falling for my boyfriend's brother. I mean, he's Damon for crying out loud. The king of darkness; the one who kills people for fun. I hate to say it but for the past two days, my thoughts have consisted of both Salvatore brothers..._

Elena Gilbert put away her pen silently as she closed the velvet cover of her diary. She allowed her fingers to linger over the softness of the small book below her palm. It'd been almost a year since she'd been recording her daily life. Each time she went back and read the previous entries, she felt as if the event had just happened. She frowned to herself, almost in sorrow. Thoughts of Stefan filled her mind all while she thought about the first time she'd ever written about him. It was the first day of school. He'd shown up in fancy clothing - nothing from around town - and instantly caught her eye. From the moment their eyes locked, she knew she had to be with him. However, Stefan didn't feel the same way immediately. For days he tried to ignore her presence and act as if she didn't exist in the world. She was actually close to giving up her hopes of being with the dark, mysterious new student. Thankfully, faith happened and things forever changed between the two.

Stefan had opened up to her only days later. He revealed everything about himself to her, including his deepest secret. In all honesty, she was the least bit afraid of him. This was Stefan Salvatore, the farthest thing away from evil. She knew she could trust him instantly. Just as she knew she was in love with him from the moment she laid eyes on him. There was more than meets the eye, however. After meeting Stefan, her life had begin to change. There was Vicki's death, learning her mother was also a vampire and still alive, and finally, discovering that Stefan and Damon were both in love with a vampire in the early centuries named Katherine. The scary part was that Katherine could have easily passed as her twin sister.

"Thinking about me? Hmm...Who could blame you?"

She felt his crooked smile before she saw it. Almost on cue, Elena turned around to face those dark, tempting eyes belonging to no one other than Damon. He smirked as he slowly folded his arms and walked towards her. She fought hard to resist the smile creeping upon her face.

"Don't flatter yourself Damon. Not every girl falls for your tricks, you know." she replied.

Damon's face hardened a bit before returning to its familiar cocky appearance. "You will, eventually," he stated slowly in a harsh whisper as his eyes stared deep into her own, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

Elena moved away quickly. She needed to remove herself of Damon's glance before she did something that would hurt not only her own self, but also Stefan. The desire for Damon was beginning to become harder to resist.

"How's Stefan?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Damon chuckled to himself as he lounged across her bed. He prompted one arm behind his head and grabbed her photo album with the other. Silence filled the room for a moment as he flipped through the pages, staring at the pictures of his brother and her. Suddenly, he stopped and his expression got softer, almost amused. He turned the album towards her to allow her to see pictures of the two together during Founder's Day.

"Stop worrying so much. It's just Stefan," he replied.

She simply rolled her eyes in reply to his usual cockiness. As she began to walk away from the dark vampire, she heard him quickly arise. Before she knew it he was in front of her, blocking her entrance to the living room. Suddenly, Damon was serious.

"Elena," he started. He looked deep into her eyes and for amount it almost felt like he was an actual human with feelings. "You don't need to be so dramatic, really. Stefan's a _vampire_ and all you're worried about is if he survives. You aren't so bright for a human. You should be _worried_ that he'll break out of those bars any moment and be on a blood spree...which actually doesn't sound so bad right about now."

"Well I am stupid. I've been on Stefan's side the entire time and I'm not leaving him just because times are rough. Besides, it's my fault he's in there. If I wouldn't have given him human blood-"

"You would _both_ be dead. Stefan was obviously too weak to move. They would have tortured you first, to hurt Stefan more. Seeing you hurt, and knowing he couldn't do anything to save you, would have killed him emotionally. Then once you were on the thin line between life and death they would have tortured Stefan in front of you, then eventually killed you both. That's how _real _vampires act," finished Damon.

Elena gasped to herself as she thought about what Damon had just stated. She'd never thought about it that way. Damon did have a point. If she wouldn't have fed Stefan the blood, there would have been two lives lost that night. But still, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Well still, I shouldn't have allowed that to happen to him, Damon. Stefan's been spending the last few weeks trying to protect me. I should have been there for him to protect him when he needed it. After all, you weren't there for him," she stated coldly.

Suddenly, Damon's faced hardened as the veins protruded underneath his eyes. She saw his fangs slowly extended as the anger welled up inside of him. He clenched his fist while restraining himself. Never before had she seen him so angry.

"In case you didn't notice, I was the one inside that house fighting off three vampires on my own. I'm so sorry I didn't have time to stop defending not only myself, but also the teacher, to go and save my brother."

With that he was gone, leaving her alone in the room. She knew what she had said had angered him, but more than anything, she knew it hurt him. Deep down, somewhere inside of Damon Salvatore, there was a bit of love for Stefan, that she was sure of. However, talking to Damon always made her upset. Unlike Stefan, she knew that he wasn't careful with his words. Unlike Stefan, he said the hurtful and rude things because he knew that it would fire her up.

Elena's eyes fluttered open to greet the sunlight slowly sneaking its way into her room. As she regained consciousness, she recalled the events from the previous night. The fight between Damon and herself, him leaving angrily, Stefan not gaining any progress in the blood situation. She groaned to herself knowing that the day would only continue to become more stressful. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Damon.

"Why are you such a nuisance," she heard from the other end. The familiar mysterious voice waited for her reply.

"How's Stefan?" she asked.

"Elena, if Stefan does any better I'll call you. Now unless you're calling me to tell me that you've finally come to your senses and have decided to leave my worthless brother, I have better things to do. Good-"

"Damon, wait," she cut off, "I'm coming over."

"Suit yourself. Not like I actually care about where you are."

Elena heard as silence fell around her. Damon had obviously shut the phone and hung up on her as usual. She was getting used to it by now. Did she really expect Damon Salvatore to have any actual feelings? Her thoughts continued to play at her mind as she started to get ready for an interesting evening at the mansion.

She climbed out of her tiny car and took a quick glance at the large wooden doors shutting out the outside world. The first time she had ever been to the mansion she was in shock, never before had she seen such a large house. It was that very day she had met Damon. At the time she was unaware that he was a vampire, but she had always noticed a large crow watching her. She should have known something was up when that same crow flew into the house, leaving a very tall and lean guy standing in front of her. Almost instantly, she could feel the tension between Stefan and his brother that day.

"Come in, the doors just magically open themselves," he called out.

Elena looked around for the loud voice belonging to no one other than Damon as she closed the wooden door. "Sorry, didn't know I needed your permission to do as I please."

Slowly, he appeared into the room wearing his usual dark jacket, along with a pair of dark paints and a dark shirt. He smiled at her mysteriously, before speaking once again.

"Damn, I wish you were a vampire. You'd make one hell of a queen of the darkness. I would love nothing more than to rip out this tiny little vein here, feed you my blood, then kill you," he replied. Elena shivered as Damon brushed her hair back and ran his fingers over her protruding neck vein.

"But you won't," she replied calmly.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"Because if you really wanted to, you would have done so already. I trust you Damon," stated Elena.

"Hm, I suppose you're right. You really shouldn't trust me though. I trusted one person in my life, and look where it got me. Trusting no one...but me," he said.

Damon's dark eyes burned into Elena's soul. He had never once open up to her, or even showed emotion for that matter. It was obvious that he was talking about Katherine, and he was right, the one person he thought he could trust had screwed him over in the end.

"You don't always have to be so against everyone, you know. You could trust me," Elena replied.

Damon stared at her for a minute or two before turning on his heel. As he disappeared into the distance he called out, "Stefan isn't doing any better. And don't go down there alone. I really don't feel like having to worry about protecting you right now."

This is my first Vampire Diaries story and my first story since about two years ago. I'm trying to take things slow, and make the characters really in character. I don't want to make Elena and Damon too friendly, because Damon doesn't really open up to anyone, nor is he ever really serious. Stefan's going to be in the chapters to come, but for now it's just the basic relationship between Damon and Elena, and how it's growing. Anyway, please review and tell me if you like it and what I can work on. I don't own anything except this story. Thanksss---katrina


	2. Deju Vu

Damon walked down the long spiral steps leading to the basement which held his brother captive. It had been a week since Stefan had drank Elena's blood and he wasn't making much progress. His mood had changed drastically. He refused to talk to anyone, eat anything, or even acknowledge Elena. He was acting so much like...well like Damon himself.

"Here, you need to eat," Damon said. He slipped his hand through the iron bars and dropped a plasic bottle containing blood. "Don't worry, it's puppy blood."

Stefan's eyes raised up slowly, meeting Damon's half way. His eyes were bloodshot due to the lack of blood in his system. His skin was ghostly white - even whiter than before. Damon groaned aloud in irration.

"You must be trying to piss me off. Here I am, spending m_y_ valuable time hunting animals for you - to be the responsible brother and take care of you in your time of need and it still isn't enough for you. Not only am I spending my time locked up in this house to babysit you, little brother, but your girlfriend is too. She comes here every day having a panic attack because she's so worried about you. I must say brother, I do believe I have rubbed off on you," Damon stated coldly.

"I don't want this. I don't need your help. I don't want Elena's help."

At first he was in shock; however, slowly he realized that the voice replying to him wasn't his own; it was in fact his brothers. It was low and scratchy, but regardless, it was Stefan's.

"All because of some human blood. Is that what you want? Human blood, brother. Here's a thought, why don't we just go find Elena? I'm sure we'd both enjoy puncturing her tiny throat. Imagine as her blood flows through our bodies until we can't drink anymore," replied Damon. He knew he would anger Stefan, but he didn't care. He was beyond the point of caring nowadays.

Stefan flew to the steel door within seconds, eyes bright blue, veins forming below them. He grabbed a hold of the bars and squeezed with all his strength, bending them in the process.

"Leave. Her. Out. Of. This!" he roared.

"Why does it matter to you? You obviously don't give a damn about her. Just like with Katherine. You didn't give a damn about her that night! You watched as Father dragged her out of the house. You could have done something, but of course, Stefan didn't want to upset anyone because he's so perfect," shouted Damon. His own eyes shined bright blue as well, along with the dark red circling his blue eyes. His fangs were extended, and flaring in anger.

Suddenly the door keeping Stefan locked up busted open, with Stefan right behind it. He grabbed Damon by the throat and slammed him into the brick wall behind the two.

"Don't ever bring them up, ever. I loved Katherine. Elena means the world to me, but I'm not going to risk hurting her," he growled.

Damon kicked Stefan off of him, sending him flying into the stairway. He used his vampire speed and ran at his brother. His fist connected with Stefan's face forcefully while he continued to swing.

"Damon, you're hurting him!"

Damon threw Stefan before turning around to look at the worried teenager. His chest moved up and down due to his heavy breathing. Elena started to run towards a struggling Stefan, however, Damon grabbed her before she could reach him.

"If you go near him, you'll be lunch." he whispered. He flexed his face slowly in order to regain control of himself. Elena fought hard against his embrace, but he held her tightly. Stefan was still ready to fight, and due to his lack of blood, he was hungrier than ever.

"He wouldn't hurt me. Let me go Damon," she cried out. She punched and kicked at him, but it was obviously no use.

Stefan's eyes burned with pain. He looked at Elena, and slowly started to walk towards her. Damon stepped in front of her while he held her behind his back, protecting her from Stefan. However, Stefan refused to stop until he had her. Suddenly, Elena darted out from Damon's embrace and ran to meet Stefan.

"Elena, you ignorant bitch! Get over here now unless you're ready to become one of us," roared Damon.

Stefan reached out slowly and used his left hand to cup her face. He ran his thumb over her cheek bone, brushing away the small tears that had begun to fall. He looked deep into her eyes and felt the pain she had been feeling over the past few days because of him.

"Elena." he whispered softly. She moved closer, allowing herself to move closer to his face. She placed a soft kiss upon his lips. The kisses became more urgent quickly. Stefan pulled away swiftly as he felt it happening. Within seconds Damon was running towards his brother, holding him back as he snapped his fangs at Elena.

"Get out of here now," ordered Damon.

Elena ran quickly up the stairs in order to escape the hungry vampire. She could hear the two brothers fighting beneath her. She knew Damon would overpower Stefan. After all, Damon had been feeding while Stefan had been refusing to drink one once of blood, leaving him stronger than Stefan had ever been.

She stopped shortly after leaving the basement and took a seat on the long couch in front of the burning fire place. Stefan had actually just tried to hurt her, to feed on her, and to kill her.

"That wasn't Stefan," she whispered to herself. She wanted nothing more than to believe that what she had just witnessed wasn't her boyfriend, but was in fact a demon possessing him. Never before had she seen Stefan like that. He'd always had such great control over himself, but now, now it was completely different.

Minutes passed before the fighting from below stopped, leaving the house silenced besides the crackling of the burning logs. Damon must have sedated Stefan in order to control his brother and keep him from trying to find Elena. Seconds later she heard footsteps walking up the empty stairway.

"You okay?" Damon questioned as he walked over to her. He stopped seconds before her, leaving enough space between the two. He hesitated before reaching for her shoulder and placing his hand awkwardly on it as he tried to be as human as possible.

"How is he?" she asked with a hint of worry and sorrow in her voice. Even she was surprised to hear it crack under pressure.

"He'll be fine. Just a little bruised up, but nevertheless fine. It's Stefan we're talking about. He'll live," replied Damon as he removed his hand and looked at her.

"That wasn't him Damon. I know Stefan, he would have never tried to hurt me," she whispered. Elena knew Damon knew this already, or at least she hoped he did. It wasn't exactly meant for Damon, it was more of her way of trying to convince herself that she actually still believed that Stefan would never hurt her.

"Elena, Stefan is a _vampire_. It's a vampire's nature to want to hurt anything with, well, with a beating pulse and an ounce of blood flowing through their body," he replied.

"Is everything a joke to you? This is why I can't trust you Damon. Every time it feels like you actually have a little bit of humanity left inside you, you go and make a cocky remark or turn everything into a joke. Doesn't it ever grow old?" she cried out.

"Actually, no," he smirked.

Elena growled in frustration as she rolled her eyes. She didn't even bother telling Damon goodbye before she left. After the evening's events, she didn't know what to believe. Stefan was somewhere down in the mansion, locked up or chained – she wasn't sure, but because of the desire for human blood. On top of that, she had to worry about her own boyfriend attacking her and killing her. Plus, she just discovered that her mother was still alive and an actual vampire herself. And finally, Damon was being a complete ass when all she needed was someone to be a good friend for her.

She reached down into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She scowled down the address book until she finally reached Caroline's number. Since Bonnie refused to have anything to do with her ever since the death of her grandmother, she didn't really have any friends left besides Matt, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon, if she could even consider Damon a friend.

"Hello?" Elena smiled as she heard Caroline's fragile voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Caroline, it's Elena. Listen, I was thinking we should get together tonight. With Stefan sick and everything, I've been so busy and cooped up trying to help him get better," explained Elena.

There was a moment of silence on the other line. Finally, Caroline replied. "Um, I'd love to, but Bonnie and I kind of already have plans..." Caroline trailed off as she waited for Elena to catch on to her hint. Almost instantly Elena felt a bit of pain from the rejection flow through her body.

"Oh," Elena replied, "its okay. I understand. Have fun."

"Sorry," Caroline whispered before ending the two's conversation.

Elena frowned to herself. She really wasn't in the mood to be alone tonight and have time to think about everything that was going wrong in her life. Slowly, the young girl scanned through her contacts once more, hoping that there was at least one person she could hang out with for the night. She was down to three options. One, her brother, if he wasn't out with Anna. Two, Matt, but knowing him, he was either taking care of his mother or with Caroline and Bonnie. And three, Damon. However, Damon was a last resort as for she really didn't want to be around him right now.

Elena removed her eyes from her phone and glanced up at the road quickly. She felt the scream leave her throat before she realized that it was her own voice. Her foot slammed down on the brake pedal, sending her car into a skid. It all happened in a matter of seconds. A loud thump flooded the area around her as she felt the impact happen. Her car ran towards the ditch, flipping her two or three times in the process. Elena tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she tried to hold on for safety.

She opened her eyes as soon as the flipping stopped. Glass was everywhere due to the fact that her front windshield had been busted out in the progress of the wreck. Her eyes scanned the area around her while she tried to figure out what she had just collided with. She felt as her eyes grew wider in shock as she watched a human figure walk towards her. It was deju vu all over again. However, this time, it wasn't a male figure. No, this time it was indeed a woman.

Frantically, Elena searched for her phone. She dialed Damon's number as fast as she could while trying to escape from the car.

"What?" he groaned from the other end of the phone.

"Damon, help. Please. I just – I just hit something, someone. A vampire or something inhuman. Hurry she's walking towards me," Elena cried in fear.

She heard the phone hang up before she seen him. Within seconds, Damon appeared from the dark woods. The other vampire must have noticed Damon and took off, because as soon as Elena looked around there was no one else except Damon. He flipped the car over before he tore off the car door trapping her inside.

Elena felt herself being lifted by his strong arms. Damon rested her on his upper leg while supporting her back.

"Relax, I'm here," he whispered to her. She looked into his eyes before losing consciousness. Damon looked down at her one last time before slipping out of his leather jacket and throwing it over her. Slowly, he began his walk back to the house.

Tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

The next morning Elena awoke to find herself in a strange and unfamiliar room. The walls were painted dark maroon with golden curtains blocking out the sunlight. There really weren't many pictures around the room, except for one lying on the nightstand besides her. In it smiled two young boys, arms locked around each other's necks. It looked to be at least a hundred years old. She instantly recognized the two boys as Damon and Stefan. With that thought, suddenly the events from the previous night came back to her; the wreck, the vampire, Damon rescuing her once again.

"Ah, good. You're awake," she heard.

Elena turned towards the doorway to see Damon standing in it with his arms folded across his chest. He walked towards her before plopping himself on the large bed as well.

"Care to tell me what happened last night?" he asked as he placed one arm behind his head and turned to smile at her.

"I – I, there was a woman. Who was she?" Elena questioned.

"Hm, I was hoping you would have happened to see her face...and apparently you didn't, which really doesn't do much good for me," he stated, half to Elena, half to himself.

"I hit her with my moving car Damon. She survived. She removed herself from the road and walked towards me without a broken leg or anything. There's only one explanation for that, right? Vampires?" Elena explained.

"Pretty much, unless she's superwoman, which in that case, would open up a whole new chapter due to the fact that I was unaware that superheroes were real. But then again, who would have ever thought that vampires were real," he smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. Not ten seconds with Damon and he was already joking around. He instantly noticed her aggravation and got serious. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Had Damon Salvatore really just apologized to her?

"Sorry," he said a little louder. Damon avoided Elena's eyes for a moment. However when he allowed himself to look up at her, he noticed the small smile forming on her face.

"Thanks," she simply said. For a moment, everything felt normal. It was like there were no worries in the world. For a moment, Damon Salvatore actually felt himself having a real genuine smile on his face as well. All because of Elena Gilbert, his brother's girlfriend.

Tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

So what do yall think so far? Like I said, don't expect me to jump right into the Damon/Elena relationship. She is after all, still in love with Stefan. I have many ideas for the next chapter that I think you will like. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next few chapters, please tell me! If I like them, I'll use them and give you credit for the idea- thankss!


	3. Mother Dearest

She rested her back against the cold, hard stone wall in the lower chamber of the mansion as she expressed her deepest thoughts in her journal. Due to Stefan's recent explosion, he had to be moved to a more secure vault in the lowest room of the house. He still refused to eat, or talk to anyone for that matter, which worried Elena more than anything. She'd basically been living at the mansion for the past week. The only times she ever went home were when Aunt Jena called and asked her to, or if she needed to go pick up some extra clothes. It was pretty lonely, with Stefan locked up and Damon not in the most friendliest of moods at times, but besides that, she was allowed to spend more time with Stefan. Of course, she was on the outside of the bars, while he was on the inside.

Elena took a break from writing away in her journal to pause for a minute and check on Stefan. She sighed aloud as she realized there wasn't much progress; actually, there wasn't _any_ progress. He just lay on the bed and stared off into space.

"Stefan," Elena called out, "Please try and eat. For me."

He shifted his position in order to be able to have full view of Elena. He was looking worse than ever, she was almost sure that he would die if he didn't eat within the next week. She felt the tears forming and threatening to fall as Stefan just stared at her with emotionless eyes. Never before had she felt so helpless and hopeless – not even when her parents died and she survived. She wanted nothing more than to walk into the holding cell and force the blood down his throat. However, she knew it was too risky for her own life.

"Please Stefan, don't do this," she cried. The tears had began to leak slowly down her cheek, leaving behind a glistening line as they left her face. Stefan sighed to himself, almost in a disappointed way, as he closed his eyes and placed his head into his hands. He sat up straight for a moment and just sat there, holding himself.

"Stefan, I love you, don't do this to me," she pleaded.

Stefan was now on his feet, walking slowly to Elena. He stopped once he reached the bars separating them. Slowly, he reached for Elena's hand and held it in his own. He stroked her small delicate hand as he felt as if he would cry himself.

"Okay," he whispered. Elena was silent for a moment as she watched in shock. Stefan slowly made his way over to the bottle lying on the cement floor. Carefully, he removed the lid and placed the neck of the bottle on his lips. Suddenly, the blood entered his body all while restoring his health. He wasn't healed completely, but there was defiantly a huge improvement.

Elena cried with relief as she unbolted the large door and ran towards Stefan. She embraced him tightly as he held onto her with all her might.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Suddenly his eyes burned red and his fangs extended as he plunged into Elena's neck.

Tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

"Way to wake the entire neighborhood," yawned Damon as he entered the dark bedroom.

Elena jumped up into a sitting position and looked around. It was just her and Damon in the room, without Stefan. She breathed heavily as she realized that it was all a dream; Stefan was still downstairs in the chamber, and she was still unharmed.

"Care to tell me why you just _had_ to cause so much noise?" he asked.

For the first time Elena actually looked in the direction of Damon. He was sitting on a large lounge chair in a pair of black jogging pants while sipping on a glass cup of blood. He smirked as he noticed her staring at his shirtless chest.

"_Earth to Elena,_ you can stop checking me out now. God Elena, Stefan's just downstairs. Not now," he joked.

"How is he?" she asked. She climbed out of the large bed and made her way over to the nearest mirror.

"After the past five minutes of me asking you questions, the first thing you ask when you finally reply is, how is he?" Damon sighed, "Stefan is…Stefan. Still the same dark and gloomy Stefan. However, he did finally drink something. Just…not exactly animal blood."

Elena turned around on her heel quickly and shoved her closest arm into Damon's chest. "Don't tell me you fed him human blood!" she bellowed.

"One, ouch," Damon stated, "And two, no I didn't. _He_ fed himself human blood. I never once made him compel the idiot maid we hired a few months ago, nor did _I _make her go downstairs. This was all on Stefan."

Elena looked at Damon once before growling aloud in frustration. She grabbed her head and grinded her tooth as for she knew Stefan's progress was getting no where's near better. Damon followed closely behind her.

"I don't understand. Why is he like this suddenly? Why wasn't it like this with you?" Elena questioned.

Damon placed his empty glass on the kitchen counter before turning around to face the girl. He rested his head in his left arm as he thought of the perfect answer to his question.

"I believe it's because the last time Stefan drink human blood was over _a hundred_ years ago. The desire is stronger now; he's hungry for the power, the strength. Before this, he's never had anything larger than a deer. That doesn't help a vampire out much, besides the whole feeding part. He's not only addicted to the human blood, but also the power. As for why it wasn't this way with me, well I guess because the cravings disappeared the more I drank human blood. I'm so used to the power and taste that drinking a human's blood isn't a big deal to me," he explained, "Although, I am extremely curious as to how you taste."

"Ugh, really Damon. Could you be serious for more than ten seconds of your life?" grunted Elena. She stormed off as she grew more and more frustrated as the seconds passed.

"Elena, don't be like this," called out Damon as he followed closely behind her. She increased her speed but it was not a problem for Damon considering that he was a vampire with super speed. Within seconds he was in front of her, blocking her destination path.

"Look, I know how it feels to be…let down. Trust me, I do," he started as he looked deep into her dark eyes, "It sucks. You ask yourself why they would do that to you after all the love you gave them, it's a huge blow. It's like oh look at me, I'm looking like the huge fool now. Trust me Elena, I know the feeling."

"Damon," she started as she pulled him closer into her. The moment he started speaking she knew he was talking about what had happened between Katherine, Stefan, and him. She never really thought about how Damon had been let down before. She never really imagined Damon as having feelings and actually caring for someone other than himself.

"Elena, don't do this," he sighed as he pushed himself away from her embrace. He didn't want to remember the pain of being close to another girl, especially one who was Katherine's own relative.

"Damon," she called out a little more forcefully this time. Elena reached for his hand as he started to walk away from her and stopped him. She turned him around and looked straight into his dark, cold eyes. "I'm not Katherine. I'll _never_ be Katherine. I won't let you down like she did."

Damon looked at her for a moment before removing himself from her hold and making his way over to the kitchen pantry. He reached deep into the cabinet and removed two large bottles of vodka. He grinned devilishly at Elena as he took his teeth and removed the cover of both bottles.

"Drink up, drink away, and drink it down," he smirked. He made his way over to the living room and put the radio on. Soon the entire house was filled with soft alternative music. Elena watched as Damon jumped on the couch and danced along to the music, vodka bottle in one hand, and the other waiting for her to join him.

"Are you stupid?" she called out as she followed him into the living room.

"Come on Elena; remember how much fun we had in Georgia? Why can't we do it again?" he smiled.

"Hm, I don't know. Could it have anything to do with the fact that Stefan's locked up beneath us, struggling with a blood addiction?" she replied.

Damon rolled his eyes as he jumped down and made his way over to Elena. "Stefan fed today, sure it wasn't on what we wanted him too, but at least he's not dead. One night of us not worrying about him won't kill him, or us. Loosen up Elena. Have a little fun. I know how much fun you are," he winked.

Elena rolled her eyes as Damon grabbed a hold of her hand and twirled her around the living room. She tried to fight the smile threatening to creep upon her face and she and Damon ran around the house, moving to the music. It'd been a while since she'd actually had interaction and fun with someone. Damon laughed as he handed the half empty bottle to Elena. She pinched her nose before taking a large swig. Damon clapped as she handed him the remaining one third's of the bottle.

"I have to admit, I've never met a girl who could drink like you," he stated.

"Well, I guess I can handle myself," she replied.

Damon smiled at the small girl looking back at him. She was so much like Katherine on the outside, but so different on the inside. Katherine had compelled him from the beginning of their relationship, as for Elena was simply herself and already had both brothers falling for her.

"Tell me, Elena. What made you decide to have fun with me?" he asked.

"Honestly Damon, I'm not really sure. I guess because I've been so worried about Stefan and stressed out, I've been making myself sick lately. It just seemed like a great offer to actually enjoy myself, for once. And as a good friend once told me before, you're not the worst company to be around," she replied.

Damon looked at her with his dark eyes. He could fell himself glowing with warmth due to Elena's words. He moved towards her slowly and held out his arms, hoping she would return the favor and move into his hug. Thankfully, she did without thinking. She buried her head into his chest and inhaled his cologne. He felt as her embrace around him tightened.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I've been hugged with Stefan locked up," she mumbled into his chest.

"It's been _centuries_ since I've hugged anyone, come to think of it, you're the first human I've ever had physical contact with that didn't involved my teeth going into their neck," he smirked.

Elena removed herself from Damon's embrace as she rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Suddenly, Damon was holding her and running in vampire speed. He placed one hand over his mouth as he grabbed a wooden stake and tranquilizer.

"Quiet," he whispered harshly to Elena. He made his way to the radio and slowly lowered the music down by just a bit. Elena listened as she tried to understand why Damon was behaving so strangely. He handed Elena the wooden stake and moved himself in front of her.

"Listen to me," he whispered as he looked around in all direction, "Within seconds, there'll be a vampire busting through this house. Stay by my, and try not to get yourself killed." Elena nodded as they both were on the lookout.

"Damon Salvatore, who would have guessed?"

Elena turned around just as Damon did to be greeted by a striking middle aged woman. She had dark hair and pale skin along with dark, mysterious eyes. She looked at Damon and smiled seductively, before turning her line of sight to Elena.

"My oh my, have you grown," she smiled.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand tightly from behind and held on to her, showing her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He looked back at the woman and smiled his usual crooked smile.

"Damon, who is that?" Elena asked quietly.

"I'm hurt, baby girl. It's me, Mom," she cooed.

Tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

I update so much, lol. I just enjoy writing this story and it makes me want to keep writing more. If you like it, tell me!---katrina


	4. Family Fun

Elena sat quietly at the table along the side of Damon. Isobel was on the oppsoite end of the table, looking at the two with a seductive look. Elena had refused to talk to Isobel; after all, Isobel had refused to talk to her own daughter for the past seventeen years. Isobel had left Elena alone and confused, and it didn't bother her once. She truely had no heart. Neither of the three spoke for the first thirty minutes. Elena tried hard to avoid Isobel's eyes by keeping her own to the ground. Damon kept turning towards Elena and squeezing her arm all while trying to comfort her.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Damon questioned finally.

"Originally, I came back to see the hottest vampire around, the man who started it all. But it appears that," Isobel started, "that my daughter has his attention already."

Elena could already see how her mother and Damon had connections. Even though it had only been thirty minutes, she could already sense the cockiness and carefree attitude her mother had. Damon and Isobel were alike in many ways.

Damon chuckled to himself as he allowed Isobel's comment to get to him. Not only had she complimented him, but she also believed that Elena was his instead of Stefan's. He turned back to face Elena. Instantly, he could feel the pain and confusing coming off of her, and he knew Isobel could too. However, unlike Iosbel, he actually cared about Elena.

"Well, this is extremely awkward..." Isobel trailed off.

"How could you leave us like that? Do you really careless about your own daughter? How could you leave your husband like that? He loved you, you know. I guess you were too much of a _slut_ to realize."

Damon's head never whipped back so fast in his life. He turned quickly to see that the words that had just fallen into place were in fact, Elena's. He smiled to himself; he was rubbing off on the girl. Isobel turned to face Elena, obviously angered by what her daughter had just said. However, she remained her cool and didn't let it upset her.

"My oh my, how stupid are you? Yes, very stupid. In case you forgot, I am a_ vampire_, Elena. A vampire that has _no_ respect for human beings. I am _nothing_ like Stefan, your _other_ boyfriend. And I am _nothing_ like Damon. Even Damon has feelings for at least one human. That's right sweetheart. You. Seems like history repeats itself, right Damon?" Isobel asked.

"Wait a second," Damon started.

"No, I got this Damon." Elena leaned forward so that she was closer to Isobel's face. She started in a harsh whisper, "I may look like Katherine, but I am _nothing_ like her. You'd know that if you would have stayed around and actually paid attention to me. History will _not_ repeat itself"

"You're going to have to pick one, sweetheart. Katherine was smart; she got out before it got dirty," Isobel smiled.

"When that time comes, I'll know who I love and who I don't. I'm a big girl. I grew up without my real mother in my life, and I surely don't need you now. I don't _want_ you now," Elena said coldy.

"So you are saying that you're in love with both Salvatore brothers, right?" Isobel grinned wickedly.

Damon's head raised slightly as Isobel brought up the possiblity of Elena loving both Stefan and himself. He had been trying to keep quiet during the fight between the two, but now, now he desired to know more.

Elena paused for a second as she looked around and tried to find the words to say.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," Damon said quietly.

Elena looked back at the darken guy. His eyes were looking down and avoiding the look she gave him. Already, she knew that Damon was a bit taken back by the recent conversation between her mother and herself. He kept to himself when he didn't want to talk about something, and right now was one of those times.

"I love Stefan," Elena stated forcefully. Damon shifted in his car as he sighed to himself. Once again, the girl picked his brother over him.

"But," she started, "I love Damon just as much."

Damon picked his eyes up quickly to met Elena's just as she turned back to look at him with a shy smile. The last sentence was barely a whisper, but she had said it and he had heard it clearer than any other thing. She loved him. She loved him just as much as she loved Stefan. Damon tried to fight the small smile creeping across his face but failed miserably. He looked down at the floor as the small smirk fell upon him.

"Well if Damon loves you, he'll do what I ask. Or you'll die," Isobel said.

"Listen here bitch. Before you lay one hand on Elena, I'll kill you. I'll rip apart that throat of yours, then I'll remove that beautiful piece of shit on your neck before I throw you into the sunlight and watch you burn before my eyes. I created you and I'll destroy you just as easily," Damon growled.

"But Damon, you wouldn't want to disappoint Katherine, would you?" she asked.

"Katherine is _dead _to me. As far as I'm concerned, that bitch died in the fire centuries ago. She didn't give a damn about me, so why should I give one about her?" he replied.

"Katherine did what she did to protect herself. She knew you and Stefan would kill each other over her. She also knew that once one of you were dead, you'd eventually kill her when you'd find out that she c_ompelled you the entire time_," Isobel laughed.

".Hell." he replied as he walked away angerly.

Elena turned back to her birth mother. "You need to leave, now."

"For now, I shall. Besides, there's people to see, people to eat. But I will be back sweetheart," Isobel smiled slightly before disappearing out of the Salvatore house.

Elena slowly removed herself from the table as she started her journey for Damon. She knew he was hurt by what Isobel had said. That'd been her mother's intentions the entire time.

"Damon," Elena whispered.

She walked into his room quietly to find him sitting alone on his bed. His back was turned to her while his head hung between his shoulders. He rested his head in his hands. Elena slowly walked towards the vampire. She placed one hand on his jacket before taking a sit next to him on the bed. She looked in front of him and noticed a photo album filled with photographs of him and Katherine.

"Damon, I'm so sorry," Elena whispered.

He turned back to face her. Elena had never seen any emtions from Damon Salvatore. But for once, he was crying. Actual liquid tears were leaking down his face.

"She left me, Elena. I loved her so God damn much. I gave her everything I could. I gave her my _soul_, Elena. She's the reason I'm like this. She destroyed my family. She's the reason my own father killed me and Stefan. She's the reason Stefan and I hate each other. She's the reason I've been alone these past centuries. I never gave up on her. I searched for her day and night. I killed people to find her. She didn't give a damn about me. She didn't leave a letter, she didn't call, she didn't once think how I felt. She never cared about me. It was all a lie," he whispered.

"Damon," she started.

"No, Elena. Please, don't. Don't you understand? Everything Isobel said is true. I a_m_ in love with you. My brother _is _in love with you. I want you more than anything in this world. Every thought, every dream, is about you. You don't understand how I feel, Elena. You're the first person I've allowed myself to get close with ever since Katherine. You're my only friend. You're the only person I care about, and who cares about me. Hell, I'd give up blood for you. But, you will have to choose one day," he stated.

Damon had regained his composure and was back to his normal hardened self. Although he was opening up to Elena, he was trying hard to not open up too much.

"Damon, I'm _not _Katherine. I promise I'm not," she replied.

Damon looked back at Elena. Slowly, he started inching closer to her. He studied her eyes, hoping she wouldn't move away or hit him. She showed no sign of rejection. He lowered his head in quickly as he made his move.

Elena felt the moment Damon's lips touched her own. They were soft and gentle but fast and rough at the same time. Her hands instantly wrapped around Damon's neck as she pulled herself closer to him. With each touch, his kisses became more urgent. She felt every ounce of his feelings as he stroked her face softly with his thumb. His desire for her poured out with every kiss. At that moment she realized that she was literally everything to Damon.

Damon was the first to pull away. He looked into Elena's eyes before smirking. She laughed as she pushed him away jokingly.

"What about Stefan?" he asked.

Elena paused for a moment as she thought of what to do. "He's in recovery right now. But, we are on a break. I think it's best we keep this our little secret for now..."

Damon smirked once again as he leaned in for Elena's lips. "Fine by me," he whispered before he began kissing her once more.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

Elena slowly openned her eyes as she realized she was in a dark room due to the fact that it was still nighttime outside. She slowly realized that she wasn't alone. She grabbed ahold of the arm around her waist as she instantly remembered the events from early.

"What?" Damon groaned half awake, half asleep.

"Nothing," she whispered as she turned towards him. She looked at him and smiled to herself. He was sleeping peacefully. He looked beautiful and harmless when he wasn't busy having his gaurd up. Elena noticed the tiny smile on his own face.

"I can feel you staring at me, you know," he yawned as he openned his blue eyes to meet her's.

"You're smiling," she smiled.

"Well, who could blame me? I mean, look who's sleeping in my bed w_ith _me," winked Damon.

Elena smiled as Damon gave her a full on grin. She had never once seen Damon Salvatore so happy in his life. Before, he was always isolated and alone. He refused to open up to anyone. But now, here he was with a twinkle in his eye and a full on smile. At that moment in time she realized that she had truly captured the other brother's heart as well.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

okay sorry if there's miss spelled words in here, my word office thing went nuts and won't let me type on it anymore so now i'm using notepad. but anyway, please excuse any errors i may have made. this chapter isn't my favorite but i wanted to add some damon and elena,woohooo. stefan and isobel will be back in the future, along with a few others....;) keep readinggg


	5. Unfaithful

"You know," Damon started as he looked down into the eyes belonging to no one other than Elena Gilbert, "Stefan won't be happy when he finds out about the two of us."

Elena hesitated for a moment as she pondered over what Damon had just stated. It was true that her former boyfriend would most likely be hurt by her actions, and angered by Damons. She'd been thinking of the way to inform him about her feelings for Damon; however, didn't have much luck. No matter how she brought it upon him, he would still be extremely angered. She knew Stefan wouldn't hurt her physically - it wasn't in his nature to hurt human beings. However, the person locked up below Damon and herself wasn't Stefan. Although he had been improving when it came to the desire of human blood, his personality still hadn't changed much.

"Don't remind me," groaned Elena.

She walked over to the kitchen bar to fix herself a drink. She thought a moment then decided to go with the scotch. Although she wasn't much of a heavy drinker, she needed something to help open her mind which would then allow her thoughts to flow through more openily.

"Wow Elena, impressive," smirked Damon.

He walked up behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved closer against his back as she allowed Damon to hold her closely. He smiled to himself while lowering his head to place a small kiss on the back of her head. Even though it was happening, he still couldn't believe that after a hundred and seventy-five years he'd finally gotten the girl. For once, he'd beaten Stefan at something. Elena's love was his. Although he knew she still loved Stefan, and would probably always love Stefan, it didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was that she'd chosen him over his own brother, which had to mean something.

"I've picked up on your habits, ," she joked casualy.

"Oh God, don't call me that. is my _father_, Elena. I, on the other hand, am Damon Salvatore, killer of the night," he replied. Elena looked back at Damon with a look that could kill. She raised her eyebrows as she walked away.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't get your panies in a bunch," he said as he raced after her, "I am Damon Salvatore. _Former_ killer of the night. Now, now I'm just some neutered animal of some sort."

"Neutered?" Elena questioned as she laughed at the vampire's sarcastic comments.

"Please don't make me explain what happens during that process. I've personally never had it happen to me, thank God. But, I've heard it's extremely painful," joked Damon.

The two walked over to the large living room and took a seat on the long couch in front of the fire. Damon grabbed himself a glass of scotch while Elena sipped from her own glass every now and then. He turned his head towards the young girl and eyed her down. She was beautiful. Sure, she had the looks of Katherine, but Elena looked so soft, so elegent, and so fragile. Katherine, on the other hand, was dark and hard, along with uncaring, unkind, and untamed.

"Tell me about Katherine. What was she like?" Elena said suddenly, barely in a whisper. Damon looked at her stunned for a moment before clearing his throat.

He looked at the ground while he remembered the image of the demon from his past. "She looked a lot like you, but you already know that. Long dark curls, dark eyes, pale skin. She always kept to herself, I guess that's where I get it from. She never really loved anyone, nor did she have any respect for humanity. She would kill for fun, torture just to torture, and laugh all while then families were crying as their loved one's died. She was powerful, more powerful than any other vampire I'd ever met. She knew how to compel someone without making it obvious. I never knew I was under her spell until recently. Little things fascinated her, but only dark things. She had no love in her, she'd been a vampire for so long that she'd completely removed all human feelings. She was nothing worth loving."

Elena sat in silence as Damon finished his description of the vampire from his past. She knew he loved her very much, and most likely still did. She sometimes would wish that she could be Katherine, just to see how Damon actually felt about her. However, she knew that Katherine had hurt Damon in more than one way, and that, was something she'd never do. She turned to face him. His face was dark as he continued to stare into the fire blazing before the two. He was obviously lost in a train of thought. Elena softly placed her hand on top of Damon's as she intertwined her fingers with his. He slowly snapped out of it as he looked down at the two hands then back at her and smiled a shy smile.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

"She's an exact copy of Katherine," stated the feminie voice.

Pearl slowly stopped in her tracks as she turned around to face Isobel. "What do you mean, exact copy of Katherine? That's impossible."

"I thought so too. But, it's possible. I saw her with my own eyes, Pearl. She could pass as Katherine's twin," Isobel replied.

"Annabelle," Pearl called out.

Moments later a petite girl came walking out of a back bedroom. Her dark curls flowed down her back as she looked at the two women in the living room. "Yes, Mother?"

"Elena Gilbert, have you seen this girl before?" Pearl asked.

"She's Jeremy's sister, why?" Anna asked curiously.

"Describe her to me," Pearl demanded.

"Katherine," whispered Anna.

Pearl closed her eyes as she lowered her head into her hands and groaned loudly. So it was true. Somehow, Katherine was related to this young teenager of the modern days. There must have been a child in the earlier times of Katherine's life, before she was a vampire. It was the only explantation.

"What should we do?" Isobel asked.

"We must confront Katherine. She'll be very fascinated. Espically since Elena's stolen her brothers," replied Pearl.

"Katherine will kill her," Isobel stated coldly.

"Most likely," Pearl replied.

"She's my daughter, Pearl. That'd be like me saying Anna needs to meet her twin from centuries ago when you and I would both know that'd be trouble," Isobel replied forcefully.

"Katherine will kill us if we keep it from her," Pearl said quietly.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

"Hey, how you doing?" Elena whispered as she peeked through the iron bars holding Stefan.

He looked up from the sandy ground as he made contact with her. He'd been drinking animal blood for the past three days, and so far was doing an amazing job at recovering.

"I'm fine, you?" he asked slowly.

"Fine," she replied.

"We need to talk, don't we?" he asked quietly.

Elena looked down at the ground as she fiddled with the dirt below her. She slowly looked up to be greeted by Stefan's sorrow. "Yes," she whispered.

"I'm better, Elena. I won't hurt you," he said slowly as he reached through the bars and placed his hand over her own. She looked down at the pale hand and bit her lip as she felt the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"I know," she replied quietly.

"Can we go upstairs?" he asked.

She nodded as she slowly unlocked the large bars. She knew by now that Stefan was ready to be welcomed back into reality. His addiction to the human blood was far gone by now so there was no need to panic.

The two made their way through the large hallway and entered the kitchen. Damon turned around as he was greeted by his brother and the woman he was in love with. He looked at Stefan slowly then moved his eyes to Elena's. She silently told him she'd explain in a moment as he got the hint.

"Brother," Damon said coldly.

Stefan nodded in Damon's direction as he noticed the glances Damon and Elena continued to give each other. He looked down slowly then back up at the two. From what he could tell, something had happened between the two while he had been locked up downstairs.

"Stefan," Elena started quietly.

"Don't say it. Just answer this. If a vampire hunter was coming at me and Damon with a stake, and you could only save one of us, who'd you choose?" he asked.

Elena looked back at Stefan then back to Damon. She openned her mouth but the words refused to come out. "Stefan, I-I-I can't answer that. You know that."

"I think I just got my answer," he replied. Stefan slowly turned his back on Elena and Damon as he made his way up to his room. Damon heard the door slam shut. He turned back to Elena as tears began to slide down her face.

"I hate that I hurt him," she sighed.

"He's okay, you know," Damon replied.

"I did what Katherine did to you," she whispered.

"No, Elena. You did nothing close to what she did. I promise, he's going to get over it," whispered Damon.

He took Elena's face and placed it between his two palms as he used his thumbs to brush away her tears. She looked back at him while he smiled slowly at her. She felt her own smile forming upon her face.

"I love you," Damon whispered silently before he removed his hands and slowly walked away from Elena. She leaned against the kitchen cabinet and stared at Damon with a blank expression.

He smiled to himself as he heard her reply. She'd said it only in a slight whisper, that not even a human could hear, but a vampire would have been able to hear it miles away. It was clear as day, but she'd said it. "I love you too."

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

"Hello Pearl, Isobel. You two didn't change one bit," laughed the mysterious voice.

Pearl and Iosbel turned to face their company. They both smiled as they realized that she hadn't changed one bit as well, after all, she was a vampire.

"Katherine, nice to see you," replied Pearl.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

dun dun dunnnnn. haha, enjoyyy! reveiww3


	6. Guess Who's Back

"So you mean to tell me that this, teenager, looks exactly like me?" asked Katherine as she lingered around the house belonging to whoever Pearl had compelled.

"Indeed," replied Pearl.

Katherine looked over at the two women while she slowly took a seat. She hadn't changed one bit over the past year. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, all still the same. Her personality, even more horrible than before.

"Interesting. And you say she's stolen _both_ of _my_ Salvatore brothers?" asked Katherine.

"That's what Annabelle has informed me. She said Stefan and Elena were once an item, but Damon Salvatore ruined it when he fell for Elena as well," Pearl answered.

"Well then," Katherine smiled, "I guess I'll have to meet this little human."

Isobel kept quiet the entire time while she continued to picture what'd happen the minute Katherine met Elena. She never hoped for it to be this way. Sure, she'd lost all love and respect for humanity, but Elena was different. Elena was her own flesh and blood, she'd already hurt her daughter enough. She couldn't imagine hurting her even more by allowing Katherine to torture her.

Isobel excused herself from the room polietly as she made her way to the most isolated bedroom in the house. Frantically, she removed her cell phone from her purse and dialed in a number.

"What now Isobel?" asked a male voice coming from the other line.

"Johnaton, Katherine's here. Protect our daughter, please John," whispered Iosbel almost in despiration.

John was silent for a moment causing Isobel to believe he'd already hung up. However, he slowly replied a moment later. "Repay a visit to Damon Salvatore. Get the device Pearl has given to him. Then, get the hell out of here because this place won't be too pretty for all vampires."

Isobel hesitated for a moment, "Okay."

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

Elena openned up the door to the refridgerator and made her way through the contents inside. Since she'd been staying at the residence more often, Damon had made it a point to restock the house with plently of edible food. She smiled as she thought about Damon. He was currently on a business trip, which she assumed meant a hunting day, leaving her alone in the large home. Well, besides Stefan, but he'd been avoiding the two of them ever since the day she ended things with him.

Elena turned around quickly as soon as she found what she needed to create herself a small snack. She gasped as she dropped all of the contents between her arms, sending a loud noise throughout the house as everything shattered.

"Sorry," replied Stefan.

He bent down and slowly cleaned the mess for Elena. His voice was low and rough, but he had actually spoken to her which was better than nothing. He kept his eyes to the ground, however, and avoided all contact with her. Stefan arose with the trashed items and made his way over to the garbage can. Once emptied, he started to make his way out of the room but was stopped.

"Stefan, wait," Elena called out.

His body went stiff as he heard her say his name. He bit his lip while he remebered how much his heart yearned for the young girl standing two feet away from him. Slowly, he turned around to face her. Already, he could smell the regret and guiltiness coming off of her body.

"I don't want it to be like this, Stefan. I'm sorry," she whispered.

He continued to keep his mouth shut while he looked deep into her eyes. Slowly he walked closer to her and backed her slowly up into a wall. He placed his hands over her head while he looked closely into her eyes. She looked frightened, but he was beyond the point of caring. "_You_ made it like this."

Without another word Stefan excused himself from the room, leaving Elena speachless. She knew Stefan was right, she'd repeated history as much as she hated to admit it to herself. She'd fallen in love with both brothers, just as Katherine had. She'd torn apart the brothers with her love, just as Katherine had. And most importantly, she'd hurt one brother just as Katherine had.

Elena leaned against the wall and sighed in frustration. Why couldn't she live a normal teenager life? Everyday was a dramatic day in the life of Elena Gilbert. She had to worry about losing her life, thanks to the vampires all seaking revenge on the Salvatores as well as the Gilberts. She had to worry about falling in love with both Salvatores, which unfortantly, had taken place. However, as much as she hated this life, she wouldn't give it up for anything. She'd never replace any of the people she had now, nor would she give up on trying to make it work. She was a tough girl and she wasn't going to let anything break her.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

"What?" he groaned.

Damon Salvatore turned around to find Isobel leaning against a wall of the tunnel just looking at him. He was deep in the forest but near a bridge that many couples enjoyed walking at midnight. Already, he'd found two humans and fed on them without any ounce of guilt. However, he started to imagine what Elena would say if she found out he murdered, and decided to stop himself before it was too late. He'd just finished compelling the female when Isobel had so rudely interrupted him.

"I can't pay an old friend a visit?" she smirked. Isobel slowly made her way to Damon, stopping just a foot away from him.

He smirked back, picking up on her playfulness. "You, were never an old friend."

Iosbel's smirk instantly fell off of her face. "Would you say the same thing about Katherine?"

Damon's body went stiff as he looked up at Isobel's cocky grin. She was actually here in Mystic Falls. Katherine was back, which could only mean one thing. Destruction. "Where is she?"

"You really think I'd going to rat out Katherine to you? What fun would that be? I'm sure you'll be seeing her very soon," she replied.

Damon looked away before quickly turning his head back, this time his face was different. His eyes had red circles around them, along with red veins below his eyes. His fangs extended from his mouth as he flew at Isobel knocking her to the ground in the process.

The two vampires rolled around as Damon threw her into a tree. He used his vampire speed to pin her arms up above her head as he grabbed her neck with his free hand.

"You tell that little bitch, hurt one person I care about, and she will be dead," he growled under his breath.

Isobel coughed as her oxygen level was being cut off due to the pressure of Damon's hand around her throat. "She won't stop."

Damon threw Isobel to the ground as he picked up a small branch. It wouldn't kill her, but it'd cause enough pain to her. He speed towards her body and quickly placed his knees on her arms, pinning her down once again. He slowly stabbed the small branch into her side, sending Isobel into loud screams of pain.

"Tell me what you know," he demanded.

Isobel felt the blood slowly leaking on from her side. She knew there was no use in trying to fight Damon, he'd been a vampire longer than her. He had more experience, as well as more power than she did. "Elena," struggled Isobel, "She wants Elena."

Damon growled in anger as he punch his fist into the ground. He grinded his teeth forcefully as he thought of all the pain he could cause to Katherine. There was no way Katherine would come close to touching Elena.

"There's more," Isobel whispered, "She's not alone. There's more coming. At least twenty of them."

Damon removed himself off of Isobel and allowed her to stand up. She was still in pain due to the wooden branch that'd just went into her. He was silent while he waited for more information. "The ancients I'm guessing."

"Correct. They're angered from what she tells me. They want refrenge on the town because of what happened a hundred and fourty-five years ago," replied Isobel. She held her side as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Why aren't they with her right now?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure. Damon, please," begged Isobel, "Don't let her hurt Elena."

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

The following day, Damon had yet to return, which meant Elena would be alone with Stefan in the house once again. However, she refused to be given the silent treatment. So instead, she'd decided on spending the day with Caroline and Matt. As far as she knew, Caroline was already on her way over to the large house to pick up Elena. Almost on cue, Elena heard the sound of a car horn blowing. She walked outside and smiled to herself as she saw Caroline waving like an idiot.

"Hey," Elena smiled. She climbed into the car and buckeled her seat belt while Caroline backed out of the driveway.

"Hey," Caroline started, "Oh my gosh. Things have been so hetic. You see, Matt's mom, ugh, don't get me started on her. Oh my gosh, I forgot you're friends with her. Please don't tell her i told you that. Well she like hates me, for no apparent reason. Crazy, right? Matt keeps telling her to give me a chance but I doubt that'll ever happened. She like really hates me, I mean really."

Elena laughed to herself quietly while Caroline continued to ramble on and on about her life with Matt. It was nice to know that Caroline hadn't changed one bit since they'd graduated from school. It was also refreshing to know that Matt hadn't give up on love after she'd broken up with him for Stefan. Knowing that Matt and Caroline were happy together made her happy as well. They were both great people who deserved nothing but the best.

"Elena?" Caroline questioned.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Sorry."

"I asked, how's you and Stefan?" Caroline replied.

Elena sighed for a short moment, "Stefan and I - we broke up."

Caroline gasped as she turned to face Elena with her mouth wide open. She completely stopped staring at the road causing Elena to feel nervous. "What the - why?"

"Caroline, the wheel," Elena started as she notioned towards the steering wheel. Caroline laughed as she realized she'd just done something stupid. "Anyway, things got - got uncomfortable..."

"Damon Salvatore got you under his spell," sighed Caroline.

"What? How did you-" Elena started.

"Elena, I've been your best friend for ten years. I know when something's wrong and when something's right. I know when you fall for someone even before you do. It's freaky. It's like I have ESPN in my mind or something," laughed Caroline.

Elena had to laugh along to the joke Caroline had just made before she replied. "Yes, Damon Salvatore has me hooked."

"Hm, well I suppose I can see why. I knew this would happen. The way he looks at you, it's like mind-blowing Elena. He stares at you with these eyes, eyes I've never seen in my life. It's like he's been searching his entire life for you," Caroline explained.

Elena laughed once again, but this time to herself. If only Caroline knew how close she was to the actual truth, she'd laugh. Suddenly, Elena's eyes grew wide in fear as she felt Caroline slamming on the break.

"Caroline, watch out!" screamed Elena.

Seconds later a large thud fell around them as the windsheild shattered into the car. Elena raised her hands in front of her face to block out some of the falling glass. She heard Caroline scream as the car skid into a complete 360. They looked ahead at the figure lying limp on the road. Elena frantically undid her seatbeat as well as Caroline's. They had to get out of here, and fast. She quickly dialed Damon's number as the figure began to twitch on the road.

"Hello?" she heard coming from the phone.

"What the hell! Elena it's moving!" Caroline screamed as she openned up the car door and tried to flee from the vehicle.

"Elena?" Damon called out.

"Caroline, wait!" Elena called out but it was too late, the blonde girl was already running through the woods in fear. Elena grabbed her phone and placed it to her ear as she quickly ran out of the car as well.

"Damon," cried Elena as she realized who was walking towards her smiling slowly but surely.

"It's her."

Damon threw the phone as he heard Elena's scream followed by a wicked laugh.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

what do you think's going to happennn? hmm? hahaha, review!


	7. Let the War Begin

"Damn it!" Damon roared aloud, his cell phone went flying through the air and ended up crashing into the wall. His fangs extended as the small veins slowly appeared under the bags of his eyes.

"Damon, calm down," Stefan started slowly as he made his way closer to his brother. Although he wasn't exactly happy that Damon now had Elena, he was still his brother and he could obviously tell that Damon wasn't in the best mood.

"Calm down? Really Stefan? This is something you can't fix. She's got her. Katherine's got Elena. And I swear to whatever God we have, I'll kill the little bitch the moment I get my hands on her," he managed to say between his grinding teeth.

"She's not going to kill her right away," said a quiet female voice from behind the brothers. Suddenly, Isobel appeared from the dark.

"Why should I believe you?" Damon said forcefully. His eyes were dark, darker than Stefan had ever seen. Damon had never been this angry before, at least, not that Stefan knew of.

"Because she's my _daughter_, Damon. You think I really want her to die?" Isobel asked.

"You planned on ripping her throat out on your own once before," Stefan said quietly.

"Can you blame me? Katherine's powerful. She threatened to kill me if I didn't recieve the device that she wanted," Isobel objected.

Stefan turned to face his brother who was now sitting alone in a dark corner with his hands over his mouth. He knew Damon was already thinking of ways to get Elena back safetly, and to kill Katherine painfully in the process.

"We'll get her back, Damon," Stefan said.

Damon raised his dark eyes up to meet Stefan's own brown ones. He was silent for a moment causing the other two vampires to believe that he wasn't planning on replying. However, after a minute or two he finally spoke up. "Damn straight we will."

Suddenly, Damon was gone like the wind, leaving Isobel and Stefan alone and confused. "I want to help."

Stefan looked at Isobel, studying her every move. Her body language suggested defeat, along with some fear. Her eyes read sorrow, guilt, and even a little worry. Although she wasn't trustworthy in the beginning, Stefan knew that she was now aboard the Salvatore team and was actually being sincere. He sighed to himself as he nodded his head in agreement. After all, they'd need all the help they could get to go against Katherine.

"Don't try and look into this, Stefan. I won't stay around for her, she doesn't need me and I don't want her. But, I don't want to see her dead. And as her mother, I'd appreciate it if after all of this, you and Damon would both leave her be. She doesn't need this lifestyle," Isobel said without any hint of emotion in her voice.

When talking to Isobel, it was nothing like talking to Elena, or hell, even Damon. Isobel had taken on the full role of a vampire when she changed. She'd given up everything she ever loved just to become something she was obessed with. She lost her husband, her daughter, her humanity. Even Damon still had an ounce of hope left within him. At least he showed that he cared about actual things such as Elena, Katherine, Stefan, and a few selected others. As for Isobel, as long as it isn't her life being affected, she could careless about what'd happen to any of the others around town.

"I think," Stefan started in his own deep voice, "that Elena is a big girl and can decide what she wants on her own. She's done fine ...without you... and she certainly doesn't need you now."

"Very well then. After we rescue her, I'll leave. But don't be surprised when she's turned," Isobel trailed off before continuing her explantation, "by someone other than you."

Stefan's body went numb as he realized exactly what Isobel was implying. It'd never crossed his mind until now. Sure, he knew that Damon and Elena were close and together, he'd actually came to accept it. But, what he didn't know was that they'd shared blood before, more than once. Sharing blood with a vampire wasn't a small deal - it was a huge deal. It always brought the vampire and human twenty times closer, as well as allowing each to feel each others feelings and thoughts. Stefan himself had always wished he'd be able to share blood with Elena, but after the whole addiction incident, he knew it would never be able to happen. Stefan regained his composure as he looked up at Isobel slowly. She simply looked back down into his hurt eyes with her darkened smile.

tvdtvdtvdtvdtvd

Elena awoke to complete darkness. She didn't know where she was or who she was with, she didn't remember much. The room was unfarmilar from what she could touch around to feel. It was damp, but not wet. It was a fairly large room by would she could tell. She rubbed her temples as pain shot through her head. Slowly, the events of the previous hours entered her mind, allowing her to remember images of the reflection which was really Katherine.

"Hello, Elena," stated the most beautiful voice Elena had ever heard. She looked around for the mouth which was speaking these words, but found none. Slowly, an exact replica of her ownself stepped out from behind the shadows and made her way over to the bars holding Elena captive.

"Katherine," Elena breathed in astonishment. When Stefan had explained how Katherine looked, he'd gotten every little detail exact. The long, dark curls that hung losely around her shoulders, the dark eyes that seemed to mesmerize you even if she wasn't compelling you, and the most thrilling feature of them all, her tiny fangs that'd stick out everytime she'd smile.

"The one and _only_," Katherine replied as she eyed Elena up and down, clearing implying that no matter how Elena looked, she'd never be as good as Katherine herself.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

Katherine laughed quietly to herself for a moment as she rolled her eyes before shooting Elena a hard look. "Why not?"

"You're holding people in cells for fun, does that not bother you?" Elena questioned with disbelief in her eyes.

Katherine was quiet for a moment as she pretended to care. She looked Elena straight in the face before smiling a full grin and replying, "Actually, it doesn't."

"Why me?" Elena wondered aloud.

"Two simple answers, my dear. One, you're a Gilbert, and I _hate_ Gilberts. And two, you took what was mine at one point in time. You took them _both_..selfish aren't we?" Katherine laughed aloud this time as she cast a wicked look at Elena.

"You think it's funny that you used them? You _hurt_ them, Katherine," Elena replied back with a hint of anger in her voice. Katherine was really amused by the fact that the brothers had been in love with her the entire time, while she never had once ounce of care for them.

"But sweetheart, don't you see? We're alike in more than one way, Elena. We look alike, _and_ we think alike. Don't you see? You have them _both_ fighting over you, as well. Scientists always did say that history does eventually repeat itself..." Katherine trailed off as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"I am _nothing _like you," Elena spit back with pure hatred.

"Keep thinking that bitch," Katherine spit back just as forcefully.

"They won't let you hurt me, you know. They'll save me," Elena called out as Kathernie began to walk away.

"And when they do, I'll kill them," Katherine casually called back.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Bonnie walked over to her door as she heard the furious poundings on the other side of the wooden blockage. "I'm coming, Jesus," she called out.

The moment she openned the door, she instantly tried to shut it tight but was unable to due to the strong hand holding it in place. She sighed as she opened the door fully to reveal Damon Salvatore standing on her doorstep waiting for her to allow him inside her home.

"Go home," she stated.

"Elena's in trouble," he replied.

"She has vampires to help her. Now leave," Bonnie replied. She pointed her finger at the door way and blew it shut. However, seconds later Damon was opening the door once again.

"Kind of hard to help whenever the one putting her in trouble is a vampire as well," Damon stated. Bonnie could taste the sarcasim in his voice.

"Ten seconds, then you leave. Come in," she commented.

"Finally," Damon replied as he rolled his eyes. He looked down at the floor mat and placed one shoe on top of it and tested the home to make sure it wasn't containing some type of vampire harming spell. He followed Bonnie into the kitchen, which she was obviously working in due to the large pot on the stove boiling with exotic smells.

"Ten seconds," Bonnie reminded him as she returned to the large pot and started to add more ingrediants.

"Katherine's back in town, and not only has she killed already, but she's taken Elena as well," Damon answered.

"Why does this concern me?" Bonnie replied without turning around to face Damon.

"Because, as much as you hate to admit it, you love her and don't want to see her harmed, even if it means working with vampires," he sighed, almost like he had read Bonnie's mind.

This time Bonnie sighed as she placed her wooden spoon down and turned around to face the vampire. She was quiet for a second while she thought about all the times she shared with Elena and how much they'd shared with each other. It was true, she did love Elena and wished no bad on her, but she didn't love the vampires.

"What do you expect me to do?" she said finally.

"Emily was Katherine's devoted slave, Emily devoted her life to Katherine. She was under Katherine's complusion, just like every other person in Mystic Falls. You're the only witch around here nowadays. All vampires are effected by any sort of magic. If you can think of something that'll be sutiable for not only myself, but always my brother and a few humans to wear that'll make up immoral against Katherine's compulsion, it'll help greatly," Damon explained.

"What are you planning?" Bonnie asked.

"A war, if that's what Katherine wants. No doubt there will be one dead vampire in the end, and I can promise you, it won't be me, and it surely won't be Stefan or Isobel, which only leaves one other vampire. Isobel and Stefan already volunteered to help, as well as Anna and Jeremy, and Alaric. I'm going to talk to Caroline, since she was there when Katherine made her appearance for the first time. I'm not sure what'll happen, but it'll give my life to save Elena," he finished.

Bonnie looked down for a moment before speaking up. "Grams wouldn't have allowed me to do this, she wouldn't have approved of it. But, she was always one to believe in helping others, no matter what the cause. Elena's my friend, and I won't let her die. Don't make me regret this, Salvatore. Count me in."

Damon looked up at Bonnie and nodded silently as he walked out of the home, leaving Bonnie with her nose in her spell book as she searched for the perfect thing to help protect herself and her friends from the war that was soon to come.


	8. Plan A

They all walked into the large dining room, one by one, all there for the same reason. There was no fear in the air, only anger and determination. Damon stood against the wall as he watched them all walk in and take a seat, waiting for his explantation and plan. He looked from person to person; Elena sure had a lot of friends. The table was occuiped by Caroline, Alaric, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Isobel, Anna, and even his own brother. Stefan stood up and made his way quietly to Damon as he pulled him aside.

"Look, I know we haven't been on the greatest of terms recently. But we're on the same team. We'll get her back, I promise," he said lightly as Damon nodded in understandment before turning his attention back to the room full of people.

"What happened out there Damon?" Caroline asked.

"It's a very long story, that's about to be explained in a matter of seconds. Before I begin, however, I have to know, how many of you in here can I trust?" he asked and watched as everyone rasied their hands.

"In 1864, there were two brothers who were in love with this woman, Katherine. Katherine was a beautiful woman, someone who could pass as Elena's twin. The brothers didn't notice anything unusal at first, until she snuck her fangs into their necks and started drinking their blood. See, Katherine was a vampire. But the brothers didn't care, they loved her, or at least thought she did. Katherine was a very powerful vampire who always got what she wanted, even if she had to compell the person in order for them to listen to her. The brothers were compelled into loving her. One night, the city council begin killing all vampires. The brothers' father, Guiseppe, was on the council. He dragged Katherine away from the two while they fought to save her life. They were killed by their own father while trying to save her. Hours later, they woke up. Hunger hit them the minute the air reached their noses. The younger brother was the first to feed, see he'd gone back to visit his father, who had realized what'd happened and try to kill him. Not knowing about his strength, he knocked his father back, sending blood everywhere's. That night he drank blood for the first time, and found a young slave for his brother to feed on. That night they became vampires. And well, here we are nearly a hundred and fifty years later," smirked Damon as he watched everyone staring at him with blank faces.

"So that- that thing I saw, that was a vampire?" Caroline asked.

"That'd be correct," Damon replied.

"She was Katherine, wasn't she?" Jeremy questioned.

"Ding Ding Ding," Damon stated.

"But I thought you said your father killed her?" asked Tyler.

"Thought so too, up until about three months ago. The little bitch escaped, and didn't even bother to come find me after a hundred and fourty-six years of searching for her," Damon replied through grinding teeth.

"Are there more of you?" asked Caroline.

"Why don't you ask Anna and Isobel?" Damon smirked as he pointed out the other two vampires.

"Why haven't you killed us yet?" questioned Matt.

"Well, Stefan here is on a puppy only diet, and well, _I _one the other hand, allowed Elena's bickering voice to get inside my head and stop me every time before I bit a human," he sighed.

"How can you walk in the sun?" Caroline asked, causing Damon to roll his eyes as he raised his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Do you sparkel?" she asked once more.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon spit out with a disguisted look.

"Anyway, back to the story," Isobel said as she stood up and made her way to the front of the room, "Elena is my only child. Katherine has taken my daughter, and plans to kill her. I could careless about my daughter, as soon as she's safe, I'm out of her. But I don't want to see her killed."

"And if any of you spread one ounce of this meeting to anyone besides the people in this room, I'll personally see that you're killed," Damon threatened as he stared at every person in the room, causing an evil tension to fall upon everyone.

"What my brother means," Stefan said as he walked in front of Damon, "is that we're all here for the same goal, saving Elena. Just because we're a bit different doesn't mean anything. If we wanted to hurt you, we would have already done it."

"How are we supposed to help rescue Elena though? Aren't we putting ourselves in danger?" Tyler asked.

"Ric, I leave the boring part to you," Damon said as he took a seat at the table.

"You all know the legends of vampires right? Stakes, garlic, crosses, etc. None of these are true, except stakes. See this wooden tool here," he said as he held up a stake, "vampires worst nightmare. See this flower right here in each of these rings? Stops a vampire from using mind control on you, it's called vervain. Wear this at all times. Damon, Stefan, Isobel, Anna, Bonnie, and I will handle Katherine. We should be able to stop her,"

"And you four, will be the ones saving Elena. Carry at least four stakes each, who knows how many vampires are in that place," Damon finished.

"So, how's ready to kill the bitch of the east?" Damon smirked as he started to hand out the stakes as Alaric went around passing out the rings.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena rested her back against the stone wall as she tried to think of an possible way of escaping. It was only a matter of time before Stefan or Damon busted through the walls to save her, it had to be. They wouldn't just leave her to defend herself against Katherine of all people.

"Ms. Gilbert," Katherine smiled as she stopped in front of the iron gates blocking Elena from escaping, "dinner's ready."

Elena looked horrified as Katherine dropped a bloody hand through the iron gates. She felt a scream leave her mouth as she recognized John's ring on the hand. "Where is he?"

"My guess? Hell," laughed Kathernie as her eyes turned black exposing the veins that protuded from the lower eyelids.

"You killed him," Elena whispered in disbelief.

"Of course I did, I have every right to. It was because of him that I was almost burned to death," she scretched.

"He was a human, Katherine. He made _mistakes_," Elena shout back out.

"Elena, darling, when will you ever learn that I do not care about the human race," she said forcefully as she smiled, showing her fangs just a little before walking off and leaving the small girl alone once agian.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDi know its a short chapter, but i had to update it a little for you guys. the next one will be even longer because it'll have a lot of action going on, anyways, if you didnt read my other story yet, go ahead. remember to review and enjoy!


	9. The Beginning

He'd fight until he couldn't fight anymore. He'd fight until the blood was streaming from his body, leaving him weakened, on the thin line between life and death. He didn't care about his safety anymore, it wasn't just about him anymore. This was about her, and only her. He didn't care about any of the people in the room with him – they could have all been murdered and he would have been perfectly fined, as long as she made it out alright.

His life should have been over years ago – centuries ago. The night he died, his life should have been finished with. He had served his purpose – although he had failed. He _wanted_ to die that night, to die with her, along side his brother. He waited for it peacefully, to meet her in the pits of Hell. But it never happened. Instead, he found himself waking up hours later stuck in a coffin six feet beneath the ground. Then he felt it happening, he felt himself punch through the wooden cover. He found himself above the ground within seconds, hungrier than he had ever been before. At that moment, he realized that Katherine had changed him. And he wanted to die. But Stefan refused to allow his brother to die. He brought that girl to Damon that night, causing Damon to feed off of her – causing Damon to transform completely. In a way, he was thankful for both Katherine and Stefan. Because of them, here he was a hundred years later, falling in love with Elena Gilbert.

His life was out of the picture now, as he had mentioned before. He'd fight until he took his dying breath. His life had stopped mattering the day he first laid eyes on Elena – the day his life was reborn. She gave him his life back, she took away the pain Katherine had left him with. He wasn't just going to abandoned her when she depended on him with every ounce of her body.

"_Can I trust you?" she asked Damon as she stood outside of his car, in the middle of Georgia._

"_Get back in the car," he smirked, leaving her to trust him. She followed him – she knew he wouldn't hurt her._

His mind flashed back to the present times as he found himself walking through the forest. It was currently one o' clock in the morning, and they were on the move. They'd split up into groups; group one consisted of Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler. Their main goal would be to rescue Elena while Isobel, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie, Anna, and himself stopped Katherine. Although any of the group could have easily staked Katherine, leaving her for the demons to consume, he wanted to personally see her face as he stabbed the large stake of wood through her heart. He wanted to hear her beg for his mercy – it would be his own way of closure with the demons of his past.

The forest was surprising quiet for a September night. Normally, there'd be at least two animals scurrying about – this much he knew due to Stefan's all animal diet. But not tonight, no, there wasn't any movement, any sounds, any life. Which could mean numerous things, hunters, hibernation, or vampires. He silently wished to himself that the last option could be ruled out. Even though their pack was strong, he knew the fight would be a deadly one, and when the blood would be shed, he wasn't sure exactly who would be the fallen and who would be the ones left standing.

"When do we move in?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Damon turned around to face the young witch that had recently just proven her loyalty to Elena. The moonlight shined in her face, allowing Damon to see just a quarter of her dark skin. Even though, he could tell she was ready for the battle that was sure to come. He thought back to all the times she had helped him, and all the times he had repaid her with pain. She had removed the seal on the tomb, allowing him to search for Katherine. She had used up most of her strength as well as all of her Grandmother's to allow Damon and Stefan to be freed from the tomb, which resulted in the death of her grandmother. She'd destroyed the amulet, stopping any hope of the twenty-seven tomb vampires from escaping, while he simply repaid her by nearly ripping her throat to pieces. She had every right to hate him, he would understand. But, she didn't have every right to hate Elena, as for Elena never made him do any of the horrible things he caused to happen around the town.

"There's a entrance to an underground tunnel coming up. I'll take the lead, followed by Alaric. You, Isobel, Stefan, and Anna stay on guard behind us, and watch your backs. No telling where there are any secret passages. And Bonnie," Damon answered as he grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her back towards him, "Thank you. I owe you."

It was four simple words, but coming from Damon Salvatore, it meant a lot. Never in his life had he repaid someone with acts of kindness, he'd always been the guy to shield himself from the outside world by making everyone hate him. But now, now that Elena had allowed him to open up to her – shown him a whole other world, he wanted to _save _the town from any destruction when he was normally the one to cause it.

"Bonnie," Damon said as he reached down to pick up four or five medium sized branches, "Light this and pass one to Anna, one to Jeremy, one to Caroline, and keep on for yourself."

Bonnie abide by his demands and instantly started chanting some sort of spell. Moments later, crackling sounds filled the airs followed by bright orange flames which were now shooting out from the tips of the branches. She distributed to one to Damon, and the other four among herself, Caroline, Jeremy, and Anna.

"If anything happens to where we become separated, always watch your back," Damon warned.

He turned back to Stefan who had remained quiet the entire time. His eyes were full of expression, but Damon could only pick up on one. As he placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder, memories flashed to his mind.

"_And for thinking even a second I could trust you," Damon said with pure disgust in his voice. Once again, Stefan had lied to him and was in the process of messing up any chance of life with Katherine that was left._

"_You are not capable of trust," Stefan replied coldly, "The fact that your here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." In the background, Elena stood quietly as she watched the two brothers fight. Damon's eyes flickered over the image of the Katherine look-alike before returning his point of focus to his brother._

_Damon felt his arms fly up to his sides before he let the words escape his mouth. What Stefan stupid? Of course he was going to do it by himself, after all, he'd been alone the past century of his life. "Of course I was going to do it by myself. Because the only one I can count on is me. You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan."_

_Stefan remained quiet, allowing Damon time to confront Elena. "But you," he said as he expressed the hurt in his eyes as well as his voice, "You had me fooled." Elena opened her mouth to reply, but shut it almost immediately as she cast her eyes down to the ground, leaving Damon to nod in understandment. She was just like Katherine, lying to get what she wanted and not caring about his feelings one bit. _

"_So what are you going to do now?" he asked, half to Stefan, half to Elena, "Because if you try to stop me, I'll rip her heart out."_

"_You won't kill her," Stefan said finally, causing Damon to raise his eyebrows and shake his head lightly while Stefan shook his in disagreement._

_Within seconds, Damon was flying past Stefan running straight to Elena. In a matter of moments, the fragile girl was held between his arms as he threatened her life. With one bit, he could have her dead before Stefan would be able to reach her. _

"_I could do it better," he threatened as he raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down, tearing apart the skin stopping his blood from flowing as he forced it to Elena's mouth, causing her to drink his blood, "Give me the book Stefan. Or I'm snapping her neck, and you and I, will have a vampire girlfriend."_

Damon's mind traveled back to reality as soon as he realized he was still standing in the darkness with his hand placed on Stefan's shoulder. He didn't say a single word, but Stefan understood what he was saying. He nodded in understandment before placing his hand on Damon's shoulder as well. The brothers remained in the same position for a few moments, before dropping their arms and continuing on with the journey.

"We're coming up to the entrance. As soon as we're down there, I'll explain who goes where," announced Damon.

The team continued to walk for at the most five more minutes before stopping in their tracks. Damon motioned for them to remain quiet as he slowly walked down the steps made out of rock. They could see his fire burning in the night, but lost sight of his after about the fifth step. Slowly, he reappeared, motioning for them to follow behind him closely. As soon as they were all inside the stone hallway, he stopped to turn and face the group.

"Okay, my group, we'll continue going straight. Caroline's group, take a right and continue going straight. If at any time you suspect a vampire is lurking about, pull out the stakes and remember to keep your rings on at all times," instructed Damon.

They all nodded in agreement before breaking off into their separate groups.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"God, I can't see anything down here," complained Caroline as she walked as cautious as possible. The fire still burned bright at the tip of her stick, but the room was so large, it was almost impossible to see.

"Where's Bonnie when you need her?" whispered Matt as she followed closely behind his girlfriend, pushing down every spider web they passed through.

"What was that?" Caroline gasped as she stopped suddenly. The noise happened again, this time closer than before. Quickly, the entire group pulled out the wooden stakes Alaric had handed to them and prepared themselves in case of an attack.

Tyler listened closely as he scanned the room slowly. He hadn't allowed anyone to know, but some how, he could see through the darkness, and easily too. He heard it before anyone else around him did. His hearing picked up the slightest movements, allowing him to strike before the vampire was able to bite one of the humans in his group. Almost of cue, the hissing vampire emerged from the darkness, flying through the air as it tried to pounce on Jeremy. Quickly, Tyler found himself running faster than he had ever ran in his life as he felt his fist holding the stake connect with the monster's chest. Soon, it was all over as silence fell around the group.

Caroline walked over towards Tyler and looked down at the deceased beast. "Well that's pretty disgusting."

Jeremy walked over to Tyler as he placed a hand on Tyler's back, "Thanks man."

Tyler nodded as he continued his walk behind the crowd as they continued working on their mission – finding Elena.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"A little help here, Bonnie?" Damon asked as he nodded in the direction of the unlit torches lining the walls.

Bonnie placed her hands together and closed her eyes as she began to mumble a chant, "Carus Dea superne sino mihi elucido incendia in illa moenia , utor is diligo , utor is poena , planto certus incendia exuro insane."

Suddenly, light exploded among the walls as one torch lite after another. Soon, the entire hallway was lined with light, making the mission way easier for the group.

"Isobel, do you have any idea where Katherine was staying at down here last time you visited her?" Stefan asked as they walked through the long hallway, watching each step with extra caution.

"She was more towards the middle," replied Isobel.

"Okay, if we're going to do this in time, we need a new plan. Stefan, you grab Bonnie. The rest of us, it's time for over speed," smirked Damon as he took off running before breaking off into a fast pace run. He turned his head slightly the the side to make sure the rest were on his tail, or at least close behind. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream from behind and quickly turned around.

During the process of the run, he'd managed to miss a hidden vampire, who had jumped out of a darken spot, and stabbed a small stick through Anna's leg. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was enough to injure her. Damon's faced irrupted into his attack mode as he speed towards the vampire, before throwing his fist into the face of the attacker. Soon, the two were on the ground, rolling around as the smaller vampire struggled to free himself of Damon. However, Damon was much stronger, and bigger than the attacker. Damon pinned his legs atop the vampire's arms, holding him down as he brought the wooden stake into the air before slamming it down in the vampire's heart. Slowly, he withered as he took his last dying breath. Damon removed himself of the dead vampire's body before turning back to Anna.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked as he leaned down to observe the damage.

"He got her pretty deep," Stefan replied as he slowly removed the stick from a whimpering Anna.

"Gramps taught me this spell a while back, that could heal wounds. I know it works on humans, but I'm not sure about vampires. I could try though," offered Bonnie as she made her way over to Anna.

She gently placed her hands over the wound hole as her eyes closed. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the place, threatening to exterminate the flames. "Vigoratus illa vulnus , Vigoratus illa vulnus , vigoratus illa vulnus per venia of Deus."

Stefan stared in amazement as the once blood filled hole slowly started to close up. Before he knew it, the cut was gone, not even leaving a scar. Anna slowly looked down at her leg and smiled in relief as the pain exited her body. She thanked Bonnie quietly as she allowed Damon and Alaric to help her up. Now, she was ready to fight.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena sat in the tomb quietly. She was afraid, more afraid than she had ever been in her life. It'd been two days since she'd been taken – two days since she had eaten or drank anything. She was weak, but not weak enough. She still had hope that Damon would be busting through the building any moment now, rescuing her from the misery she was currently in.

"Tisk, tisk," Katherine sighed as she strolled through the chamber which contained Elena.

Elena lifted her head up to see Katherine smiling wickedly at her.

"Seems as if your friends have stopped by to pay a visit, killing two of my vampires in the process. I don't like when my friends are hurt," pouted Katherine, "And we all know when I'm not happy, neither is the world."

Elena opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get the words to come out. She knew her time was over soon, but she still had her hope. She rejoiced inside as soon as she heard that her friends and family were here, to rescue her. This meant that any moment, she'd be saved and taken home, away from all the torturing.

"But, I'm not going to kill you just yet. I'm going to wait until your friends show up, so I can entertain them with a little movie," she smirked.

"They'll kill you," Elena managed to say through a whisper.

"What's that sweetie? I couldn't hear you," laughed Katherine before leaving the room, as well as Elena.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Caroline held him tightly between her arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. He was bleeding from his chest badly, and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Tyler and Jeremy tried to pull her away from him, but she wasn't leaving him. She would die on the side of him if she had to. She didn't just find him attractive, she was in love with him. She wasn't abandoning the one she loved. 

"Caroline, we have to go," pleaded Tyler as he grabbed a hold of the blonde's shoulders, trying to pull her away.

"No," she sobbed as she placed her head on to Matt's chest as she heard his faint heart beat.

"Caroline, staying here will just get yourself killed," Jeremy said as he tried to calm Caroline down.

"I don't care," she managed to say between the coughing she was doing due to lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, a gust of wind knocked Caroline down to her feet, revealing a flustered Damon. "Damn it, Matt," he growled between grinding teeth.

Quickly, he bit down on his wrist, removing a large piece of flesh as he forced his bleeding wrist to Matt's mouth.

"Drink!" he roared as he pressed even harder, "Come on damn it."

Soon, he felt Matt's lips moving slightly as he took in bits of Damon's blood. Slowly, his color began to return, followed by slight movement under Caroline's grip. The young blonde placed her head against Matt's as his eyes fluttered open. Slowly, Damon helped the young male sit up before helping Caroline remain her composure.

"Next time," Damon sighed, "Try not to get yourself into a coma."

He smiled for a moment, allowing his humanity to shine through for only a second. And then he was gone as fast as he had arrived. Seconds later, the others fly past the group as well, as they continued their journey to rescue Elena.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

tadaaa! Did you think Matt was done for? Lol

The next chapter will probably be the last one, wait no, there's going to be two more chapters and then this story is finished with and I can start working on the sequel to Octoberfest with the Salvatores.

Anyway, review and I hope you enjoyed.

And also, stop by and read my other two stories,

Octoberfest with the Salvatores, and These Feelings if you havent.

Thanks!

xoxo-Katrina


	10. The Transformation

**Chapter Ten**

They saw love can drive a man to do crazy things. He believed in this saying the moment he met Katherine – so charming, so beautiful, so innocent. He had loved her the moment she introduced herself, long after his brother had fallen for her. But he didn't care, he knew that they had a connection together. He didn't care then, and he didn't care when he would smell his brother's cologne all over her outfit. He was in love with her. He wasn't worried that she was sleeping around, as long as he had at least one part of her.

You wouldn't even begin to imagine the pain he felt, even if he explained it to you – there was no way anyone would ever know how he felt the moment he learned she'd been free all these years after him spending his entire life searching for her and never giving up hope. He had dreams for the two of them, he had plans for their future. He thought she wanted to be a part of those dreams and plans, but apparently he was wrong. To hear those words, was like a knife cutting through his soul. _She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care_.

It hit him like a pile of bricks – no, it hit him harder. He felt his heart break into at least a thousand pieces every time he'd see Elena. It had nothing to do with Elena, Elena was just Elena at that time, but her appearance – her appearance screamed of Katherine. Every time she'd pounce into the boarding house, with Stefan at her side, he was ready to end it all. Ripping her tiny little throat out crossed his mind at least a dozen times. He didn't care that Stefan would have had him staked and burned the second after Elena would lay limp in his hands, her blood smeared among his face. He wasn't worried, as far as he was concerned he had died as soon as he learned Katherine didn't want him. There really was no point for him to live anymore. But something kept him from hurting her. To see the fear in her eyes as she pleaded for his forgiveness, his love, and his trust, he had no intentions of ever hurting her. She was the one person to bring out the humanity he had long ago buried deep inside of him.

She was a powerful little thing, with enough spunk to knock out a tribe of vampires. He had to give it to her, she never backed down from a challenge. And he liked that, more than anything about her. She wasn't afraid of him like most people were. Even if he would have been in attack mode with his fangs touching the point of her skin, threatening to break the flesh and have his way with her blood, she'd simply say, _You won't hurt me. I trust you. You're better than that_. She wasn't fazed by the things a normal human being would be fazed by. She was a soldier until the end of the time. And most importantly, she understood him. She knew where he was coming from when he said he literally had no one but himself. She felt his pain one two many times. She knew how it felt to have something missing from your life, just as he had once felt. Until she came into his life and filled the emptiness with warmth.

He could hear her, the faint heart beat pounding throughout his head, threatening to blow his mind away. He knew she was alive, and that was enough for him for now, as long as he had that heart beat going off and on in his mind. She would be okay, as long as Katherine continued to stay away from her blood, which would give him enough time to kill Katherine and rescue Elena.

Damon snapped out of his thoughts as he entered a room larger than the previous one. He stopped suddenly, allowing himself to take in the view of the newly discovered room. It recently occupied by at least three people, judging by the small mounds of blankets and pillows as well as blood wrenched clothing. He assumed it belonged to the vampires they had recently staked, along with the one vampire that had attacked Matt and managed to escape.

"Where do you think he-" Stefan started as he turned around quickly, just in time as a vampire jumped at him, knocking him off of his feet.

Stefan used his strength to send the vampire flying across the room. She looked at Stefan with pure hate in her eyes before speeding quickly at him and using her long nails to scratch at his face, leaving a small cut in the process. Damon ran at her as she tried to attack his brother. Within in moments, the small female vampire sank to the ground with the wooden stake sticking out through her back. Damon dusted off his brother's jacket as he made sure there was no harm done besides the small cut.

"Damn, she would have made a good vampire," Damon sighed as he looked down at the wrinkled young blonde. She looked to be no older than twenty-two years old.

Stefan chuckled to himself at Damon's cocky attitude. Even in a time like this, Damon was still finding the time to look positive and crack jokes about the sickest things, like the death of a vampire. They waited for the others to catch up before starting their exploration of the room. They split up, giving each member a certain part of the room to search, hoping to find any clues to as where Katherine may have been.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Bonnie called as she removed a small document from a red folder.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"You sure you're okay?" Caroline asked as she remained at Matt's side as he walked with a tiny limp.

"Caroline, I'm fine. Just a bruise, that's it. Stop worrying," he reassured her.

"I never want to feel like that again," she sighed as she thought of the recent pain she had felt.

"How did you think I felt when the doctors informed us that there was internal bleeding after the accident?" Matt asked as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Let's promise each other to never get that close with death, ever again," giggled Caroline.

"Hey guys," Tyler called, "I hate to break up the love scene, but take a look at this."

Caroline screamed as Tyler raised his hand up slowly, allowing the others to see the large claws slowly protruding from his finger tips. Slowly, his eyes flashed a bright yellow as his pupil dilate larger, then smaller, than back large. Suddenly, Tyler crashed to the ground with a loud boom echoing throughout the surrounding area.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked as he suddenly stopped running, stopping quickly in his tracks, followed by the others. They listened quietly for any hope of clues as to what the loud noise may have been. Suddenly, they heard a small feminine scream fill the areas around them.

"Caroline," Bonnie whispered with fear in her voice.

"Damn it!" roared Damon as he punched the stone wall before turning back to the group, "Okay, Stefan, Isobel, Alaric, you come with me. We'll battle Katherine on our own. Anna and Bonnie, go figure out what the hell's happening with them."

"I can't carry her," Anna started to say.

"You can, and you will. Or I'll drive the stake through you myself," Damon breathed violently.

"Damon," Stefan warned as he turned back to the shaken young vampire, "He won't hurt you. He's just afraid right now, and worried. If you can't carry her, then she can stay with us. But you still go. Here, take my phone. Call Damon as soon as you reach them and report the damage to us.

Anna nodded as she reached out and took Stefan's phone before running off into the darkness.

"You know," Stefan started, "She's just trying to help, Damon. You don't need to go around threatening her."

Damon ignored Stefan as he became lost in his memories once again.

_He ran back to Elena's house as quickly as possible. He knew he had recognized her once before, but he wasn't able to place his finger on it until now. His mind flashed back to the memories of himself, Pearl, Katherine, and Anna all sitting outside, laughing and enjoying themselves while they discussed the possible future of Damon and Katherine._

_He stopped suddenly as she saw Stefan standing on Elena's front porch as he ran his hands through his hair, obviously distressed by something. Damon hid behind the large bush as he listened in carefully._

"_Come on Elena, pick up, pick up," he whispered to himself as he held on tightly to his cell phone which was now pressed up against his hear._

"_Shit," Stefan cursed to himself as he slammed the phone shut._

_He looked around quickly, making sure the area was free of any lurkers before speeding off into the night to rescue his girlfriend from Anna._

"She won't hurt her," Stefan whispered as he tried to reassure his worried brother.

"Won't hurt her? Stefan, it's _Katherine _we're talking about! She's doesn't care, she never cared, she doesn't care," Damon sighed as his voice broke as the last few words escaped his mouth. He leaned his head against the stone before placing his hands in front of his face, and for the first time in a hundred years, allowing himself to sob silently to himself as Stefan and the others just stared hopelessly.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Anna found herself running faster than she had ever ran in her young life as a vampire. She never had the desire to run any faster than the average speed, but now, now was different. Jeremy's life was at risk now, and she wasn't losing the only person she had left in her life.

After her mother's death, Anna had decided she was packing and leaving. She couldn't stay here any longer – the memories were way to fresh and the pain was too new to her. She had gone years searching for her mother and a Gilbert to bring back her mother, and she finally found it. But, she never expected to get close to any of the Gilberts. Her whole life, she was brought up to believe that all Gilberts were back stabbers and untrustworthy. But then she met Jeremy.

At first, she had planned on using him for nothing more than his blood. But he opened up to her, showed her she could trust him with every secret she ever had, and he wouldn't judge her or run from her. He showed her that he didn't think as every other Gilbert had. He showed her the other side of the human world. Watching him cradle her like a small child any time something went wrong in her life, made her feel like for once, she belonged somewhere. And that somewhere was with Jeremy.

As soon as she walked into the house to find her mother lying on the ground dead, she planned to run without telling anyone goodbye. She needed to leave, and fast. However, she found herself in front of the Gilbert house, and then eventually inside Jeremy's room, sobbing uncontrollably. And he walked right over to her, pulled her close, and offered his safe embrace and love to her when she had no one else. Even after she had informed him that the murderer was his uncle, he still failed to leave her. He stuck by her side the entire time, and she wasn't leaving him now.

She stopped as soon as she saw the scene. Never before had she witnessed something like this. There, before her eyes, laid the Lockwood boy as his body grew incredibly large, and rather quickly. His eyes shined bright yellow as he clenched his fist at his side. He allowed a low growl to escape between his lips, before the real screaming began.

She quickly picked up Stefan's cell phone and was greeted by the soft voice belonging to Stefan Salvatore. "What's the damage?"

"Werewolf," she whispered as Tyler's clothes tore apart, leaving him covered by nothing by fur.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan dropped Damon's phone the moment the words had escaped Anna's mouth. _Werewolf_. He should have known, he should he realized the moment Mayor Lockwood was thrown into the old building during the Founder's Day Parade. He should have seen it the moment Tyler clenched his head, sending the car into a nearby gate, nearly killing himself as well as Caroline.

"What is it?" Alaric asked as he walked closer to Stefan, noticing the unusual ghostly white appearance.

"Tyler's a werewolf," he managed to say as he gulped down the fear that was bubbling through his body.

"What?" Damon asked with raised eye brows as he regained his strength.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"What's happening to me?" groaned Tyler as he remained on the ground and brought his hand to his face, revealing the large amounts of fur.

"Stay calm, it'll be over within two seconds," promised Anna as she rushed to his side, followed by Jeremy.

"What's happening to him Anna?" Jeremy whispered as he pleaded silently that Tyler would survive.

"What day is it?" she asked suddenly, ignoring Jeremy's question.

"September 12th, why?" Jeremy asked with confusion in his voice.

"Full moon," she whispered.

"Anna, what the hell are you talking about?" roared Tyler as large carnivore teeth appeared in his mouth, followed by a snout, causing Caroline to scream once again.

"Tyler, listen to me," Anna shouted above his cries of pain, "You're turning. Something must have activation the lupus in your body. The pain's going to be over soon. You're a werewolf."

Slowly, Jeremy watched as Anna held on to Tyler's large wrist with all her might as his body began to shake violently. The small girl bounced as his body sent of spasms in all directions; however, she refused to let go. Jeremy rushed to the other side and grabbed a hold of Tyler's other arm and did exactly as Anna instructed him to. Soon, the shaking stopped, as well as Tyler's crying. Slowly, he placed one large hand down and pushed himself up forcefully.

"I can smell her," he said between grinding teeth, "She's near."

The group nodded as they allowed Tyler to lead the way to the young girl.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

okay, thought I'd give more story time to Tyler.

I know I said there'd be two more chapters, but I changed my mind. They'll be two more after this one. I had to incorporate more of tyler and anna because Matt and Caroline got a bunch of time already. Also, in the next chapters I plan to make Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, and Isobel's parts larger.

Anyway, two updates within an hour, haha go me. I thought I should make up for the lack of updating, ;D enjoy and review!


	11. Death?

**Chapter 11**

"What does Tyler being a werewolf have anything to do with you two?" Bonnie asked frantically as she tried to calm down Stefan and Damon.

"Werewolves are _uncontrollable_, Bonnie. Especially newborns," Damon growled.

"How did we not see it?" Stefan whispered.

"You think you're kicking yourself in the ass? Try being me. I _saw_ his father down there in the basement, Stefan. I of all people should have put two and two together," replied Damon as he punched the wall once again.

"It's been over two hundred years since anyone's heard of any werewolf activity though. That's what puzzles me, how did he get the lupus in his blood?" Stefan questioned.

"It's possible, you know," Damon replied sarcastically, "Wearing wolf skin belts, drinking out of an animal footprint, being bitten by a werewolf, making a path with the Devil. Come on Stefan, don't tell me you didn't listen to Father's useless speeches."

"He never mentioned anything about werewolves with me, Damon," Stefan replied quietly.

"Um, guys, I hate to break up this family discussion, but take a look at this," Bonnie said as she handed the guys the red folder she had been skimming though for the past few minutes. Damon took it from her forcefully before pulling out the paper she had been studying.

"She-she," Damon breathed before handing the folder to Stefan. Stefan's eyes widened quickly as he stared in disbelief.

"Impossible, _I _killed him Damon," Stefan whispered as he looked down at the photograph.

"She must have gone back," whispered Damon.

"What is it?" Isobel asked, unaware of what was happening. Alaric followed her lead and looked down at the document as well.

_Giuseppe Salvatore, changed 1864._

_Last seen, last Tuesday._

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I can see why my boys like you so much," echoed a male voice as an elderly man appeared in the chamber as he took a seat next the steel cage that held Elena, "You look exactly like Ms. Katherine."

Elena starred in shock as she let the old man's words sink into her mind. _My boys_. Which only lead to one explanation. "Mr. Salvatore?" Elena managed to whisper.

"Shh, save your strength child. Unlike Ms. Katherine, I'm not for killing humans. Here Ms. Gilbert," he whispered silently as he slid a small tray of meat and a small glass of water to Elena. Quickly, she brought the glass of water to her mouth and downed it before jumping to the food.

"Eat slower. I can't have Katherine coming back and seeing you dead. She'd kill us both," he chuckled.

Elena couldn't find any reason why Stefan and Damon would have hated their father in the past. So far, he seemed to be a pretty nice fellow. Besides, here he was, feeding and providing Elena with water and food.

"Thank you, Sir," she whispered, this time a little more rejuvenated now that she had the proper needings in her system. It wasn't enough, but enough to give her a little comfort.

"Sleep now," he ordered as he looked deep into Elena's eyes as he tried to compel her, but failed once he noticed the necklace around her neck. He frowned for a moment before walking out of the room, leaving Elena alone once again.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Tyler, are you sure you know where you're going?" Caroline asked as she ran to try and keep up with the large wolf in front of her. He turned around quickly, allowing his yellow eyes to pierce through her soul. He felt his hands squeezing shut tightly at his side as he fought back the anger rising throughout his body. He wanted to hurt her, to rip apart her body piece by piece, but he was stronger than that – he knew he could handle it.

"Caroline, let him do as he pleases. He can smell better than any of us in her," Anna said quietly from Jeremy's side.

"Well, I just don't want to end up lost," Caroline trailed off. Suddenly, she felt herself being slammed against the stone wall as Tyler held onto her shoulders tightly. His teeth were showing as he let a low, deep growl escape his throat. Caroline held her breath as Tyler looked deep into her eyes, unsure of what was happening.

"Hey, dude!" Matt called as he started to run at Tyler.

"Matt, no," ordered Caroline, "Tyler, it's okay. Trust me, I believe in you and I know you better than this. You won't hurt me."

Tyler stared at her before slowly easing up on the pressure he applied to her arms. "That's it, I knew you were strong," she whispered as he calmed down slowly.

"I'm," he growled quietly, "sorry."

Matt ran to Caroline's side as he embraced the blonde in his arms and hugged her tightly. Seeing her between Tyler's palms, in risk of being killed, scared him more than anything. He hated the feeling of fear that would wash over him every time something happened to Caroline. He couldn't lose another person. He lost his sister, his mother took off once again..all he had was Caroline left, and he couldn't loose her.

Anna looked at Matt and felt his pain immediately. His relationship with Caroline was similar to Jeremy and her own. Like Matt, she had no one but her boyfriend. She realized that she was similar to Matt in many ways. As she had lost her mother more than once, so had Matt. Only difference was, was that Matt's mother choose to leave. She choose to leave her son to defend himself on his own, while Anna's mother had no choice but to leave. At that moment in time, she actually felt more like a human than ever before.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon and Stefan had refrained from running while they discussed the possible outcomes of the battle that was edging closer and closer every minute. One bad thing was happening after another. To begin with, Tyler had transformed into a werewolf not an hour ago. For two, they just discovered that their father's been alive the entire time, as a vampire.

"This is too much for one night," groaned Damon as he walked along the side of his brother.

"I'm telling you Damon, I killed him that night," Stefan whispered, still in shock after discovering that his father was alive.

"Only explanation is that Ms. Bitch compelled him into loving her as well," Damon sighed.

"She compelled everyone, Damon," Isobel whispered as she placed a supporting hand on Damon's arm. He looked down slowly at Isobel's cold hand before shaking his shoulder free of her touch.

"Don't try and be a mother to me," Damon growled, "When you were never a mother to your own daughter."

Alaric watched as Isobel's eyes dropped to the ground. He wanted to do nothing more than rush to her side and defend her against Damon's harsh remarks, but he couldn't. Everything Damon had stated was correct. Nothing he would have said would have made things better, because when it came down to it, he couldn't erase Isobel's mistakes from the past.

"Ric, what's the status? Where are we?" Damon asked as he continued walking though the narrow tunnel.

Alaric pulled out a large map from his back pocket as he unfolded it and pressed it against the wall. He carefully traced the last check point and estimated where they were currently at. "Ten more miles until the center."

"I'm done playing cat and mouse games. Stefan, grab Ric. Isobel, grab Bonnie. Let's find this bitch and drive a stake through her heart," Damon smirked as he broke off into a run as the other two vampires followed closely behind.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"How are you handling all of this?" Jeremy asked as he walked along the side of Anna. In his hand, he held her small, cold hand.

"Okay, I guess. Better than I thought I would," she admitted. This place was all too fresh in her mind. Fifty years ago, she had been brought down here in hopes of finding her mother, but left disappointed when she found nothing but a few dead bodies and old bones wasting away – evidence that vampires had once settled farther into the tunnel.

"What made you decide to help?" Jeremy wondered, after all, Anna didn't really have a connection with Elena.

"Elena means a lot to you," Anna answered quietly, "If it were my mother in Elena's place, I would have wanted someone to help me rescue her as well."

"I wish I could have stopped him," Jeremy replied just as quietly, "I had no clue. But, it was how he was raised. He didn't see the side of vampires like you've shown me."

Anna stopped as she looked at Jeremy with a hurt expression, "Are you defending him? Jeremy, we tried to show him the side that we showed you. He was never interested in seeing it."

"Anna, no, I'm not trying to justify his actions. What he did was wrong, I know that. You're mother was an amazing woman. But, he's also my uncle. I can't hate him," Jeremy whispered back.

"Yes you can," Anna whimpered, "He killed my mother, Jeremy. He took her away from me when I _just _got her back."

"Come on," Jeremy sighed as he grabbed Anna's hand and hurried to catch up with the group,

Tyler stopped as he lifted his nose into the air. He looked around quickly, almost like he was searching for something. Caroline was the first to step up. She placed a small hand on his shoulder, being careful not to startle him. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I hear something," he growled in a low voice.

"Like what? Explain to me," she demanded gently.

"Someone walking," he replied.

"Vampire?" she asked, a little afraid due to her last experience with vampires. She turned her head back to Matt and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew he didn't like her being around Tyler, or even talking to him, but she had to let Tyler know someone was here for him.

"I – I can't tell," he growled in frustration.

"Concentrate," she smiled gently as he turned to look at her. His golden eyes stared back at her with pain. She knew he was confused, more than any other person in the world. This was all new to him and he had no one to explain what was happening to him, nor did he have anyone to hold on to and just be comforted.

Tyler listened carefully this time, more closely than before. He was beginning to make out words now, but barely, He strained even harder as he felt the veins in his head slowly rising to the surface as he strained with all his might. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open as he broke into a run.

"Tyler!" Caroline called out as she chased after him, secretly thinking all the softball coaches she had over the years. She was easily able to keep within ten feet of seeing distance with the confused boy, only because softball had her in such good shape.

"Caroline!" Matt called out as he raced after his girlfriend. He was also in shape, due to his many years of running in football. Anna and Jeremy looked at one another before chasing after the other three as well.

"Tyler! Slow down!" Caroline called as she felt herself running out of breath. Nothing she could say or do made Tyler slow down or at least wait for her. Whatever it was that he had heard, he was determined to discover it.

"Tyler!" Caroline pleaded, this time causing the running wolf to stop and look back at her. She collapsed as soon as she reached him due to lack of oxygen and exhaustion. He hesitated for a moment as he thought of what to do. He didn't want to just leave her, but he knew if he laid on finger on her Matt would be ready to kill him. He growled as he made his decision and threw Caroline on his back, forcing her to hold on to his neck as he ran with her holding on to him tightly.

"Where are they?" Anna asked as she caught up with Matt who was now jogging instead of running full speed.

"I'm not sure. They just disappeared," he replied

"Stay with Jeremy," she ordered before disappearing in thin air.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Damon! Over here!" Bonnie called out as she stumbled upon a small opening. As soon as she brushed aside the bushes covering the hole, she peeked through, and gasped aloud as she dove into the opening. Damon quickly followed her, along with Stefan and Isobel.

As soon as he entered, he welcomed the sight of Tyler, along with Caroline who was already helping Elena out of the cage. Not two seconds later, Anna appeared and made her way to Elena as well. Damon rushed to her side as he fell to his needs and checked her pulse.

"She's dehydrated and extremely hungry," stated a male voice as Damon turned his head to welcome his father.

He simply lowered his head as he acted as if he hadn't heard a single world. Elena smiled back at him weakly as Damon cut his wrist for the second time today and lowered it to her mouth. "Drink," he said gently.

Soon, he could feel Elena's lips sucking away at his blood as it held any of the wounds Katherine had caused her, as well as her dehydration and hungry. Within seconds, Elena's hands were holding on to his wrist as she ate quickly. Stefan stared at his father with disbelief. In front of his eyes, stood his father, the man he supposedly killed back in 1864.

"You never searched for us," Stefan whispered, avoiding all eye contact with his father.

"What was I supposed to do, Son? Show up at your front doorstep?" Giuseppe replied.

"You could have done us all a favor and continued to stay away from us," Damon replied bitterly.

"Still the same ole disappointing Damon I see," Giuseppe bitterly shot out.

"In case you haven't noticed," Damon growled, "Your opinions stopped mattering to me the day you _killed _me."

"I never thought much of you, Damon," Giuseppe said, "Certainly didn't expect you to be out here risking your life for a human girl."

"Go to Hell," Damon said coldly as he watched Elena slowly start to move around. Slowly, she sat up and latched on to Damon, hugging him as tightly as possible as all the fear escaped through her tears.

"Well, isn't this lovely?"

They all turned around to face a beautiful woman who looked exactly like Elena. She had deep, dark curls as well as extremely pale skin. She wore a small smirk upon her face as she curtsied to Giuseppe, Damon, and Stefan.

"Isobel, I always knew there was a part of you that cared," cooed Katherine as she nodded in the direction of a fearful but angered Elena.

"As for you, Damon," Katherine smirked, "I never thought it would come down to this. What happened to wanting _me and only me_?"

Damon spit at Katherine as he flashed his fangs towards her. Within seconds, he was flying across the room, pinning her against the bricks with his hand as he choked her, "What happened to not informing me that you were alive all these years?"

"Oh, Damon," she cried, "I did it for your own safety. I wanted us to all live together happily, it killed me to see my boys fighting over me."

"You never cared about us," Stefan said as he walked behind Damon's back.

"That's not true, Stefan," Katherine said as she smiled innocently. All of sudden, her brown eyes turned to black as the red veins appeared from the bottoms of her eyes. She sent Damon flying across the room as she scratched at Stefan's arm, catching him in a split second. Within minutes, Damon was speeding across the room as he leaped for Katherine, however, she saw him before she landed and latched on to his forearm with her fangs. He shook his arm violently, sending her flying into a near by chair.

"Get Elena out of here!" ordered Damon as he dodged the oncoming chair Katherine had thrown at him.

"I'm not leaving you two fight her alone," Isobel and Anna said at the same time.

"Me either, Damon," Bonnie joined.

Katherine laughed as she leaped over the oncoming brothers and ran, stopping as she was in front of Alaric. "Hello Alaric. Good bye Alaric," she smirked as she snapped his neck, leaving him laying cripple at her feet.

"Mr. Saltzman!" screamed Caroline as she ran to the dead man's side.

Katherine smirked as the blonde ran to the side of the teacher, foolishly allowing herself to be in harms way. Tyler watched in slow motion as Katherine flared her fangs as she heard Caroline scream as she tried to run away from the threatening vampire. Within seconds, he felt himself running towards the vampire and sending her flying into a nearby wall as he grabbed a hold of Caroline and placed her behind him, growling as Katherine quickly rose to her feet.

Isobel ran towards Katherine as did Damon and Stefan, but failed as Katherine ran quickly and grasped a hold of a nearby wooden chair leg. Quickly, she broke it apart and sent in flying in the direction of the three vampires. Elena heard his scream escape his throat before he went down to the ground. She screamed herself as she felt the hot tears escaping from her eyes.

"Damon!" Stefan roared as he fell to his brother's side. The wooden stake had gotten him deep in the stomach, but not deep enough – or at least he hoped.

"Damon," sobbed Elena as she tried to crawl her way to Damon, but was stopped by two long white legs. Elena looked up into the face of a laughing vampire also known as Katherine.

"You bitch!" Elena screamed as she grabbed a hold of the nearest object she could find and tried to knock Katherine to her feet, however, Katherine was too quick and grabbed a hold of the object before it could touch her. She raised the object and slowly begin to bring it down. Elena waited for the impact, but it never happened. Instead, she heard the gasping of air and slowly realized that blood was dripping in front of her. She looked up to see Jeremy standing behind Katherine, shoving the wooden stake deeper and deeper into her heart. Within seconds, Katherine was withering away on the floor.

"Elena," Jeremy cried as he hugged his sister tightly.

Elena struggled out of Damon's hold as she ran to Damon's side as the tears poured from her eyes. Damon was losing his color, and fast. She grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly as she pleaded to the God above to spare him his life.

"Wake up, you ass. You can't leave me now," cried Elena as she clenched his hand tightly.

Anna made her way over to the shaken girl as she leaned beside her, as she felt her own self crying. Damon had saved her life once before, even though he hated her. He had spared her mother her life as well. Overall, he had helped Anna out in more than one way. Anna rested her head onto Jeremy's shoulder as the tears poured from her eyes.

Even Caroline made her way over to Damon's limp body and fell to her knees, crying as well. Slowly, Matt appeared and grabbed a hold of his girlfriend and held her tightly. He didn't even like Damon and he was upset by Damon's death as well.

"Damon, don't do this. Wake up," Elena pleaded as she held on to him even tighter. She felt Stefan at his side, with shock written all over his face. He was silent as he placed a ghost white hand over his brothers wound and stared at the fresh blood on his hand. Slowly, the tears started to streak down his cheek as he buried his head onto his brother's chest.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen," whispered Giuseppe as he made his way over to his son's body.

"Just get the hell away!" roared Stefan as he pinned his father into a nearby wall. He clenched his fist against the wall as he felt himself stumbling to the ground, as he lost control. His brother was gone, after all these years, he was left alone.

"Damon, wake up!" Elena screamed as she grabbed her wrist and placed it against his cold lips. She shoved and shoved until she couldn't shove anymore. She searched for his sharp fangs, but found nothing but dull teeth.

"Damon, please. I need you," whispered Stefan as he grabbed a hold of his brother's other hand. He slowly looked around to see a room full of hurt people, people he wouldn't have even expected to be upset over the loss of Damon. Tyler sat in the corner, his head buried within his hands, as he looked from Caroline and Matt to Damon's lifeless body, Caroline had her head buried into Matt's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably, Matt looked to the ground quietly as his own eyes leaked of silent tears, Bonnie held onto Elena's shoulders as the two sobbed together. He looked around to see Anna and Jeremy holding each other as Anna begged for him to wake up, Isobel sat alone against the wall as she stared coldly in shock at Damon's body. Alaric made his way over to the body as he slowly woke up, and stared down in shock. After all of the many missions they had gone on together, Damon had finally reached his breaking point. Alaric buried his head to the ground as he felt himself letting out tears.

"Damon," begged Elena as she pushed her wrist farther into his mouth, "Stefan, bite it. Puncher it."

"Elena," Stefan started,

"Just do it!" she screamed between the tears that were flowing from her face. Stefan sighed as he brought her wrist to his mouth and bit down forcefully, leaving two perfectly open holes. Quickly, she shoved it into Damon's mouth as the blood flowed on to his tongue. "Come on, Damon," she begged.

Slowly, she felt movement as her eyes shot open. She could feel his tongue sliding slightly against the newly opened wounds, slowly taking in the blood she was offering. Suddenly, he shot up as his fangs extended deep into her arm, sending her into a burning pain as he drank her blood with all his might. After what seemed like a lifetime of pain, the pain subsided as Elena found herself extremely sleepy, most likely because of the amount of blood she had just given to Damon.

Everyone around her gasped as Damon slowly pushed himself up from the ground before taking Elena into his arms and hugging her tightly. She cried both tears of happiness and tears of sadness as she realized he was alive. Slowly, he released her before looking into Stefan's pain filled eyes. He placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder before pulling him into a tight embrace as the brothers held on to what family they had left.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

okay, there's one more chapter and then it's over.

Kind of sad,isn't it.

Anyway, I found myself tearing up as I thought about the possibility of Damon dying for good, lol. This chapter has taken me like an hour to type, and it's currently 12 AM and I have school tomorrow, and I wake up at 5:30, but I just had to finish this chapter. It was calling to me, ahha. Review!


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12**

They say when you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. I am living proof of this theory. The night I died – truly died, I saw everything that I never realized happen before. It's funny how when you're taking your last breath, the things that go to your mind are things you never took the time to appreciate. When you're twenty-five, you never expect yourself to die, especially from a shot caused by your own father.

I won't sit here and bore you with the story you all know. That's the past, that's history. But, that night as I felt my soul slowly drift away, as my body slowly became weaker as the minutes passed, I saw it all flash before my eyes; my brother and I hunting for squirrels at the age of ten with our grandfather, my own father and I observing my rock collection when I was twelve, me teaching Stefan how to play football. I saw it all, and that night, I knew I'd miss it but I really didn't want it back.

They never tell you what happens when you die for a second time – guess they never expected anyone to die a first time and come back to life. Think that's crazy? Try doing it _twice_. I really wasn't expecting to find myself back on this planet the first night I died. I didn't believe Katherine's blood was still in my system – as far as I was concerned I really had no chance of surviving, as well as tonight.

As I laid there, I could feel everyone grabbing a hold of me, I could hear their pleads, their sobs, their silent prayers. No matter how hard I pushed myself to respond, I couldn't. Then I felt myself floating, as everything started to fade away into the darkness. I saw my mother, the only real parent I ever had in my life. She was smiling at me as the warmth surrounding her slowly came onto me. I reached for her, yearned for her touch, but she sadly shook her head as she replied in a low, angelic voice. "It's not time yet, go back home Son."

Slowly, my mother's face changed into Elena's, and dear God, I wanted to run to her so badly. I saw her tears leaking down her face, along with her mascara which was also running down her face. She looked like a complete mess, and there was nothing I could do to fix it. Then, she slowly changed into Stefan. He was so alone, so cold. Before that moment, Stefan had always been collected and had control over himself. But the moment I saw him, I saw the same scared little lost boy that I once grew up with. I needed to be with them – I _wanted _to be with them.

I could feel my body slowly rejuvenating. At first, I thought it was a dream as I floated back downwards into the pits of Hell. No, this was something else. I could feel my body healing as I slowly started to float back up. All the demons clawing at my sides fell beneath me as they cried out for me. They could no longer touch me, as far I was headed some wheres different.

I guess I should say I felt her before I saw her, because that'd be the correct way to handle this situation. But she saved my life, for the second time within a year of knowing each other. I could taste her, I could smell her, I could feel every ounce of her emotions washing over me – fear, hope, love, sadness, worry. I needed to wake up. I could feel my entire body ordering myself to move, to open my eyes. Then it happened.

Seconds later, I was flying through the air as I sat up and held onto Elena's wrist tightly. She screamed in pain as I dug my fangs in deeper, securing my place within her main vein. Quickly, her blood entered my system, heeling any wound I once had. I looked down to see the stake being pushed out as the wound closed up. And just as quickly as it had started, it was over. And I was being lifted up by every person around me.

The first person I grabbed a hold of was Elena. I held her tightly in my embrace as she allowed her emotions to pour out of her. I even felt myself allow tears to escape for the second time that night. After she slowly removed herself from my body, I looked at Stefan, unsure of what to do. Awkwardly, I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at him while we nodded to each other. There were streams of glistening water upon is cheeks, signaling that he had once been crying. Before I knew it, my brother and I were holding each other tightly as we cried away the past hundred years away.

As far as my father went, I never saw him again. Apparently, after seeing Stefan express his rage towards him, he left. If I would have had the chance to talk to him, I think I would have done something I'd regret in the future. Although he's my father, he never was a father to me. When Stefan informed me that he had killed him, I'm not going to lie, I was happy. Finally, the one person who brought me my misery for my entire life was gone, leaving me with nothing by rejoice. However, after seeing him tonight, I leave him nothing but pain.

I'm sure he's not gone for good, if he came back this time, there has to be a reason. I can sense him, feel him watching me as I walk around the boarding house with my lovely girlfriend. I know he's here. And the moment I see him, will be the moment he sinks to the floor in pain as he takes his last breath. Although I should thank him for supplying Elena with her needs, I can't find a place in my heart the believe he has some sort of goodness.

Knowing that Katherine's dead brings both happiness and sadness to my heart. It was her time, she had caused enough pain in everyone's life, especially me and Stefan's. As if that wasn't enough, she tried to torture Elena, which in my book, is a _very_ bad move. But at the same time, I remember the Katherine I had known back in the 1800's, the Katherine I had fell in love with. She was truly an interesting woman, she had her ways and she wasn't going to change them for anyone. Perhaps if she would have had better motives and possibly a bigger heart, she could have made a difference in this world.

Which brings me to my next topic. After dying for the first time, I wanted vengeance. I was against the world and every human in it. They'd taken my love away from me, leaving me with no one but myself. I blamed everyone for the pain they caused, especially Stefan. I rid myself of every single person, besides myself. I went on killing sprees for fun – why should I care about people who didn't think once about how I felt?

I had planned to stay this way for as long as I walked the face of the Earth. I knew what I wanted, and I wanted it right then and there. My only goal was to get Katherine back, and live our lives together as we hunted humans down, one by one. But then, she showed up. And as hard as I tried to avoid falling for her, or at least allowing myself to get close to her, I couldn't stop myself. And eventually, I found myself wanting to save the land I once hated.

After waking up after my second brush with death, I realized all the things I wanted to do but didn't. I decided to become a better person – to save those who needed saving. It wasn't just me anymore. I had a human girlfriend, a handful of human friends, and a handful of humans that treated me as if I were a part of the family. I couldn't go on killing the people I had grown so close to.

Basically, what I'm saying is this – whatever it may be, _whoever _it may be, I'll be ready. I'm not afraid of the challenge, I'll be prepared to fight until I die for a third time. Whenever, wherever. Because, I'm – well I'm Damon Salvatore.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

sorry this chapter's so short, but it's like the epilogue of the story.

Which brings me to my next subject.

Since I'm such a huge fan of writing, and so far I've gotten good reviews on my stories,

I'd decided to take on two projects at once.

I'm beginning my sequel to Octoberfest with the Salvatores, as well as a SEQUEL to this story!

At first I had planned for this story to remain a one part story, but then I started thinking of the possibilities I had for the next one, and decided it'd be a great idea to continue it.

So, be on the look out for Vampire Diaires:Christmas with the Gilberts as well as Vampire Diaries:Star kissed Angel.

Enjoy, and review, and expect to be seeing more of me soon!


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, yes I deleted star kissed angel because people weren't really liking it.

SORRY TO THE ONES WHO WERE!

BUT, I PROMISE, I will be working on a new sequel to this story.

As soon as i'm done with the christmas one, i'll start working on a sequel to this story and i'll be working more on the Gilbert Sisters.

So while waiting, go read the sequel to Octoberfest with the Salvatores and These Feelings.

Thanks guys!


End file.
